


Soul Bound

by faerietalegal



Series: The Four Strongest [3]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolf Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soul mate<br/>The first is the one you belong with<br/>The other two are your platonic mates.<br/>Author note- if you read my fanfic Soulbound, you'd understand why I am rewriting it.. this is that, revamped thanks to comments from Ollicity+Klaine, Cause Jenni Doesn't Date!, Seymour, JessieBang, Marauder, X, and gddsinferno. Thank you guys, for your comments *sends you all hugs* And if you think the author knows where the story is going, you are gravely mistaken. I only go where the muse tells me :)</p><p>NOTE- In this, everyone has a supernatural power... even the wolves..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul mates and Screams

When this started, there is no knowing. But It did. Everyone has a destined heart mate. It's always the name right under your palm, that's your heart mate.

But for some reason, there are always two more under the first. Some say these are your platonic mates, but everyone noticed that there is some degree of closeness between platonic mates.

They are not like heart mates, but it's like they have a piece of each others heart. It has been said the second name is the first mate you will meet and will be your best friend.

The third is your sounding board, some say your conscience...Basically, the one you don't want to listen to...

Some perceive that if anything happened to the heart mates, the platonic mates would become heart mates.

Basically, if you and one of your platonic mates lose your heart mates, you and that platonic would become heart mates.

 

In Ohio, Kurt saw this with his father Burt and Carole. They were platonic mates, and suffered the loss of Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, and Christopher, Carole's mate.

It took a few years, but he could see that they became heart mates.

This made him think of his lost brother, Finn. Kurt was sad that he lost his stepbrother just the previous year.

He had seen Finn's mate, Rachel cling to Noah, their platonic mate during her grief. The two had lost their heart mates to cancer. Kurt looked at his wrist. He saw the names...

_Blaine Anderson_  
 _Derek Hale_  
 _Genim Stilinksi_

He hoped he would not lose his mate like his father and Carole, or Noah and Rachel.

But he knew he would be safe with his platonic mates, no matter what.

When Kurt was young and his parents saw the names, they did some checking and found Talia Hale of Beacon Hills.

They knew they would leave before Kurt turned of age, Burt being clairvoyant.

They never told him, but they did find Derek and made the deal with Talia that Kurt would join her and Derek when they passed.

One day, Kurt was home getting ready for school. Burt and Carole had left for work together just an hour ago.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the front door and ran to answer it.

Opening the door, he saw two cops standing there. One said, “Kurt Hummel?”

  
Kurt nodded. The other said, “We're sorry to be here, but your parents were in a car accident not half an hour ago. We regret to inform you they both passed away.”

  
Kurt looked at them, shocked. They looked at him, “Mr. Hummel, are you alright?”

  
Kurt dropped to his knees and let out the most terrifying scream anybody could ever make.

The scream resonated through him, and into the bond. He had covered all three names just before he screamed.


	2. Pain and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul mates feel the pain. And Derek gets a surprise.

In three homes in California, three boys dropped to their knees in pain. Two let out pain-filled howls. The third let out a scream that matched Kurt's. Two sets of parents and a single father had chills down their spines. They knew something had happened.

Genim had woken up in a good mood. All was right in his world. He had his parents, and his best friend. He was carefree. He caressed the names on his wrist when he awoke, reading them.

_Derek Hale_  
 _Blaine Anderson_  
 _Kurt Hummel_

He whispered _I love you guys_ to his soul mates like every morning. Then he just went about his morning, having breakfast with his family. At the end of breakfast, he stood up to put his plate in the sink. All of a sudden he felt pain throughout his body and dropped to his knees. His parents rushed in when they heard his dishes clatter. They found him on his knees, and when they asked him if he was okay, he let out a scream that terrified his parents. They also noticed him caressing Kurt's name.

Blaine had been running through the woods in his wolf form. He had run for hours, and arrived at his home. He changed back to his human form and dressed. Blaine looked down at his soul mates. His wrist read:

_Kurt Hummel_  
 _Genim Stilinski_  
 _Derek Hale_

He went into the house, and saw his father, Alan Deaton sitting at the table eating. Alan had made a plate for Blaine as well. Blaine sat and ate with his father. When he finished, he got up and put the dishes in the sink. He turned around to talk to his father when a wave of pain spread through him. He dropped to his knees and unknowingly shifted to his beta form. He let out the most painful and heartbreaking howl. Alan had stood when Blaine dropped to his knees, and stared at him when he heard the howl. He knew there was a problem. He noticed that his son was caressing his heart mate's name. Deaton looked at Blaine, “Son, is Kurt okay?”  
Blaine just kept howling.

In Beacon Hills, Derek had just woken up and was reading his wrist for the thousandth time that week,

_Genim Stilinski_  
 _Kurt Hummel_  
 _Blaine Anderson_

He was making himself coffee when he felt the pain. He, like Blaine, had fallen to his knees,shifted and howled. Talia heard and ran home. She entered the kitchen and saw her son. She looked at him, and saw him rubbing Kurt's name. She spoke quietly, “It's time.”  
Derek reverted back to his human form and looked at his mother, “What?”  
“Time to go get Kurt.”  
Derek stared at her, “You know where he is?”  
She nodded and left the room. Derek just stared at where she left until she came back. She held a manila envelope. Opening it, she pulled out a thick set of papers. Derek watched as his mother leafed through the papers until she came to what she was looking for. She moved to him and showed him what it said. Derek read it and then stared at her, “Mom? Are you serious?”  
She nodded.


	3. Meeting Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet up and a friend.

Talia got her and Derek a flight to Ohio, but it didn't leave for two days.

Derek pouted but he understood that earlier flights were booked. So he waited the two days impatiently.

On the day of the flight, Talia woke him up early. They grabbed coffee and rushed to the airport with their single suitcases.

They were rushed through the airport to the flight. Apparently, Talia had told the airport it was a soul mate emergency.

They settled into their seats for the long flight. After 5 hours, they touched down in Columbus.

Derek knew this was due to the fact Columbus was the closest airport. Talia had warned him they may not be flying home.

Her explanation was that they were going to be moving Kurt to their house. Derek understood and accepted it.

When they arrived, they rented a car and drove straight to Kurt's house.

When they got there, they walked up to the front door.

Talia knocked, and heard “Come in.”

They walked into the room, closed the door and found Kurt laying on the couch.

Derek could feel the waves of pain and grief that were passing through Kurt.

Kurt looked up and saw them. He muttered, “If you're here to give your sympathy, I'm not interested.”

Talia looked at the boy, “We're not here for that, Kurt. We're here for you.”

Kurt looked at them, “Wait, I've never seen either of you before.”

Derek walked over to kneel in front of Kurt. He looked at the boy in front of him, “Wow, never thought one of my soul mates would look like you.”

Kurt's eyes widened. “Derek?”

Derek smiled and nodded. Kurt wrapped himself around Derek, sobbing.

Derek held him and let him cry. Eventually Kurt regained control of himself to explain his parents had been killed in a car accident just 4 days ago.

Talia looked at him, “That means you're coming with us. It's in your parents will, I'm your guardian.”

Kurt looked at her, and said “They found you?”

Talia nodded. Kurt relaxed against Derek. Then there was a knock on the door.

Talia went to answer and saw a black haired girl with tears in her eyes. She let her in and the girl ran to where Kurt was held by Derek.

The girl moved to hug Kurt, and said “I'm sorry about your parents, Kurtie, and I need to get out of here.”

Kurt looked at her, “Why, Tana?”

“Mom and Dad are moving to Portugal. Too much hate around here, they said. They gave me the choice, stay with you or move with them. I choose you.”

She said. Kurt smiled at her. Derek and Talia had their eyebrows raised to their hairline.

Kurt was too sad, so Santana explained who she was and that she was Kurt's best friend.

Derek held Kurt closer. He looked at his mother, who nodded.

Derek said, “OK. Get your clothes, and we'll hire a moving company to move everything in this house to ours. Santana, do you have anything at home you want to bring?”

“Just clothes and my computer.”

“Go get them. We'll get flights for all four of us. The sooner we leave, the better.”

The two teenagers nodded, and everyone got to work. Derek helped Kurt while Santana left to get her stuff.

When she got back, she went to sit next to Kurt who was sitting on the couch, held by Derek.

He looked at her, “We're selling the house, and Dad's garage. I'm never coming back here.”

“Me neither, Kurt. My parents are selling everything.”

Kurt looked at Talia, “What about my car? I don't want to sell it.”

“It's being shipped over. Don't worry, baby.” Talia smiled at him.

Kurt smiled at her and burrowed into Derek's arms.

Santana looked at them, “So I'm guessing you're Derek?”

Derek nodded. “This is my mom, Talia.”

Santana smiled at her, “I'm glad Kurtie has somebody besides me.”

Kurt looked at her, “You're always going to have me, Tana.”

Derek and Talia raised their eyebrows at the two. Santana started to explain the homophobic views in Ohio.

They looked at her, “So you're...”

Santana showed them her wrist.

Written there were the names:

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Erica Reyes_

_Vernon Boyd_

 

“Kurt and I have hidden these names since we were five years old, and told everyone we were each other's soul mates. It was our way of protecting ourselves in this town.”

Derek nodded in understanding. He held out an arm and Santana mirrored Kurt on his other side. He looked at his mother and mouthed, _Thank god we know Erica_. Talia nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has good reason for Santana.. You'll see :)
> 
> And remember... the first person is your heart mate.. second is your best friend and the first you will meet. Third is your conscience.. *grins evilly*


	4. Blaine and Stiles Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Stiles... this is going to be a long chapter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle Loves, Do not fear. I take your comments and suggestions wholeheartedly. I may not always do as you ask, but I do think about what you say. I do not take offense, so do not worry. *Hops over to readers and gives them hugs*
> 
> However, if someone does not like the way I do a specific chapter, I must warn that I always have a reason for an event. IE adding Santana, or who meets who first. *hops over to Ollicity+Klaine* Thank you, dear, for all your suggestions. *Gives you cuddles*

While all the events with Derek and Kurt are occurring, Let us go back to California.

 

Stiles asked his parents if he could go for a drive, he needed to clear his head from all Kurt's emotions. His parents agreed, understanding. So Stiles took off. He drove around for an hour until he decided to stop at a town called Santa Mira, north of Santa Teresa. He didn't understand why, but the pull to that town was strong. He looked around and saw a small café. So he pulled in and went inside. Looking around, he saw an empty table and took a seat. A waitress came by and asked, “Drink?”

“Pepsi or Coke. Whichever you got.”

She smiled at him, “Here's the menu, got a name?”

He looked up at her, and smiled, “Genim, but I go by Stiles.”

A dark curly haired man's head shot up and looked at him. But he didn't see, so focused on the waitress. She nodded, “I'll be back, Stiles.”

He smiled at her and looked down at the menu. She was back in moments and he ordered his food. As soon as she left, a body sat across from him. Stiles looked up and saw honey eyes staring back at him. He looked at those eyes. His mouth went before his brain, “Nice of you to drop in, but I didn't invite you. Could you please remove your ass from my table?”

“Hello, Snarky. Did I hear you right, your name is Genim?”

Stiles eyebrow raised, “Yeah. Can I help you?”

“Stilinski?”

Stiles nodded. The man moved his arm to the table, palm up. Stiles saw three names on the wrist. His was the middle name. He looked at his own wrist, and spoke quietly. “Blaine?”

Blaine nodded. “Hi Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

Stiles looked at him, “Did you feel Kurt's pain?”

Blaine nodded.

The waitress came back and saw Blaine sitting with Stiles. She got a glimpse of his wrist, and knew what had just happened. “Hello, Blaine. Want me to move your stuff over here?”

He smiled and thanked her. She rubbed his arm and set Stiles food in front of him. She moved Blaine's food for him. When she came back with the last of it, she saw they were holding hands over the table. She looked at them, “The best friend soul mate?”

They both grinned at her. She looked at them, “Did something happen? Because you two look like you're grieving.”

They looked at each other, and Blaine said. “My heart mate is in a lot of pain. We don't know why.”

She nodded. “Take all the time you two need.”

They smiled at her, and watched her leave. The two boys talked as they ate. They learned as much as they could about each other. Before they knew it, they had been there for two hours. Stiles saw it was dark and looked to the waitress, who came right over. “Could we have our checks, please?”

She smiled and nodded. She left to get their checks. Blaine looked at him, “Do you want to come to my place or do you need to go home?”

“Home is a 20 minute drive south. And it's pretty Dark, knowing my dad he'd say stay with you. So I guess your place it is. I just need to call my parents.”

Blaine nodded. They settled their checks and left the café. Stiles went to his jeep holding Blaine's hand. Blaine asked, “Mind if I ride with you? I don't usually drive.”

Stiles smiled, “Come on in, Blaine. Just give me directions.”

Blaine smiled at him, and they got into the jeep. Within half an hour, they were at Blaine's house. Stiles grabbed his cell from the tray between the seats and turned it on. He saw multiple messages from his parents, so he looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled. “Call them, I'm sure they're panicking like crazy right now.”

Stiles nodded and made the call. He got his father on the line, and explained where he was and what he had just found. His father told him to be safe and be home tomorrow by 1pm. Plus they wanted to meet Blaine. Stiles rolled his eyes and kept saying yeah. Soon, he was saying goodbye and hanging up. “OK, I've got permission to stay with you but have to be home by one in the afternoon.”

Blaine nodded, “Where do you live, Stiles?”

He smiled, “Santa Teresa.”

Blaine smiled, “Nice little town.”

Stiles shrugged, “Not bad.”

They got out of the jeep and Blaine led him by the hand to the front door. He opened the door and they went inside. A voice was heard, “Blaine, is that you?”

“Yeah, Dad. We have a visitor.”

Alan came out of the kitchen and saw them, “Hello. I'm Alan Deaton, Blaine's adoptive father.”

Stiles smiled at him, “Genim Stilinksi.”

Alan looked at Blaine, who nodded. He smiled and pulled Stiles into a hug. “Nice to meet one of my son's soul mates.”

Stiles smiled, and the three went to the couch. They sat around, and Alan noticed Blaine cuddle against Stiles side. Stiles had an arm around Blaine, and they were still holding hands. Alan smiled at them. “OK, So I'm guessing you also felt Kurt's pain, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded.

The three men talked for a while, then Alan looked at the clock. He looked at his son, “Son, you better tell him.”

Blaine nodded. Stiles looked confused. Alan looked at him, “Stiles, have you ever heard of werewolves?”

“Yeah. I have.”

“Did you know they exist?”

“No. why?”

Blaine looked at Stiles, “Stiles, this is going to be hard to grasp. I'm a werewolf.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Really? Prove it.”

Blaine looked at his father, who grinned and nodded. Blaine stood up, removed his jacket and shirt. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, “I like my clothes.”

Stiles watched as Blaine stripped down to his boxers. Then Blaine made sure he was facing Stiles. Suddenly Stiles watched as wolfish features appeared on Blaine slowly until in place of Blaine was a honey colored wolf with a black mark between it's ears. Stiles could only stare at the wolf, who looked at him with kind eyes. Stiles dimly noticed the boxers were ruined on the floor.

Wolf Blaine moved to the door. Alan stood up and went to open it. Stiles also stood and followed them out. When he was outside, he saw 10 wolves waiting for Blaine. He stared in surprise. Alan looked at him, “You okay, Stiles?”

Stiles looked at him and smiled, “This is a good surprise. Very good surprise.”

Alan just grinned. They stood on the porch and watched as the wolves ran around.


	5. Good Bye Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt says goodbye to Ohio.

In Ohio...

Kurt woke bright and early the next morning. He started to stretch and felt heavy arms around him.

He looked around to see Derek behind him, basically spooning him.

His brain started working and he remembered everything from yesterday.

He sighed to himself and gently eased out of Derek's embrace.

He went to the bathroom and took care of his body's needs.

When he came out, he saw Derek awake and watching him.

He gave Derek a small smile.

He softly spoke, “Good morning.”

Derek returned the smile, “Morning, Kurtie.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “I don't let many people call me that. But I'll make an exception for you.”

Derek grinned at him, “Just as long as you don't call me Der-Bear. I swear my sisters love calling me that nickname.”

Kurt smirked and looked at him. Then he went back to bed, and snuggled back into Derek's embrace.

They laid there, quietly getting to know each other.

After a few hours, a knock sounded on the door. Kurt called for them to come in.

Talia and Santana came in, and sat on the bed.

Talia looked at Kurt, “Kurt, the movers are coming in a few hours. Is everything you need packed?”

Kurt nodded at her.

She smiled. “Well, all we have to do is get everything out, and sign the paperwork, then you can move in with us.”

“I never asked, but where do you live?” Kurt looked at them.

Derek smiled, “California.”

Kurt looked at them, “Sounds like an adventure.”

In both Derek and Talia's head were the words _You have no idea_.

Talia smirked, “OK Now, breakfast is ready downstairs. Shake a leg, boys.”

Derek rolled his eyes while Kurt grinned at her.

Everyone got off the bed and went to eat. After eating, they cleaned and packed up the kitchen.

Then went to get ready for the flight.

Just when they were done and had suitcases by the door, a knock sounded.

Talia went to answer it.

Outside were 6 men, all wearing moving clothes.

A man came up and spoke, “Talia Hale? We're from Thompson movers.”

Talia smiled, “Come in, everything's already packed. Do you need our help?”

The movers looked around and shook their heads.

One of them men saw suitcases by the door, “I'm assuming those suitcases are not going in the truck?”

Talia smiled, “You assumed right.”

Within hours, the house was empty.

With the exception of the 4 people standing in the kitchen and the suitcases by the door.

The movers had just left. Kurt made one final look around, from the attic which was empty to his basement room.

It was also empty. He walked back to the kitchen, and saw Derek standing there.

He walked over and hugged Derek, “It's so damn hard to say goodbye to this house.”

Derek nodded and planted a kiss in Kurt's hair. “But your new life is saying Hello.”

Kurt nodded. And for the first time in a week, everyone saw him smile.


	6. Meeting the Santa Pack, flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Blaine's pack. Kurt flies to California.

In Santa Mira

 

Stiles slowly woke up, and felt a weight on his chest.

When he looked down, he saw a head of black curls.

Suddenly the previous day's memories came flooding back.

One of his soul mates was a werewolf.

All he could think was _This is my life._ He felt Blaine move, and smiled. “Morning, Blaine.”

Blaine looked up, “Morning. How did you sleep?”

“Toasty warm. Which has never happened before.”

“Yeah, side effect of werewolf genes. We run hotter than humans.”

Stiles nodded and smiled. “Maybe we should get up. Your friends did stay the night and you shouldn't be a bad host.”

Blaine laughed, “They stay over a lot. I'm surprised their parents don't mind.”

Stiles looked at him, “I guess I better get to know your friends then.”

Blaine nodded and got up. He pulled Stiles out of bed. 

They kept their hands tightly clasped as they walked to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, they saw everyone was in the kitchen. A young blond girl came running over and hugged Blaine. He smiled at her, “Hey Britt.”

She kissed his cheek then pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles smiled at her. She looked at Stiles, eyes wide with childlike wonder. “Are you one of Blainey's dolphins?”

Stiles eyebrows met his hairline as he looked at her. Blaine giggled. A large African man came over and smiled at Stiles, “She's asking if you're one of Blaine's soul mates, and if you're gay.”

Stiles face turned contemplative, “Yes Brittany. I am.”

She hugged him again, “Yay. Now Blainey won't be lonely!”

The big guy smiled, “I'm Boyd. Brittany is my second soul mate.”

Stiles smiled at him, “Stiles.”

Blaine just smiled at them. As Blaine introduced Stiles to members of his pack, Stiles noticed none of them had their heart mate. He raised his eyebrows. “Nobody here has met their heart mate?”

Blaine shook his head, “I know. It's strange but true.”

One of the pack members near Boyd who Stiles remembered was called Wes, spoke up. “We all know the meaning of each name. I believe we're all glad to meet one of our mates, even if it's not our heart mate. It just means we will find the missing puzzle pieces.”

Stiles had noticed he was holding the hand of the cherubic blond next to him, which Stiles realized was Issac.

Stiles shook his head, realizing he pretty much could recognize everyone in the room. He smiled and got to know Blaine's pack. Boyd put a hand on his shoulder, “Welcome to the Santa Pack, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. Then looked at the time.. “Oh crap. I have to go home.”

Blaine saw the time and nodded. “Got my number? Call me if you need me, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled and hugged Blaine before he left.

 

Somewhere over Nevada

 

The four people sat in first class, Derek and Kurt side by side and right across were Santana and Talia. 

Kurt was still holding on to Derek. Everyone knew Kurt was still grieving. 

Talia had made sure Santana was where Kurt could see her. 

Kurt could only think of losing his parents. 

Derek kept an arm around Kurt, holding him close. 

He couldn't help but wish Blaine and Stiles were there. 

Derek looked at him, and whispered in his ear, “We'll find Blaine and Stiles eventually. For now, you should grieve for what you lost. But I promise you, Kurtie, you will never lose me.”

Kurt smiled and snuggled into Derek's arms. Santana watched them and smiled. She was glad Kurt had one of his soul mates.


	7. Beacon Hills... And Erica and Santana meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm going to take a break after this chapter.. I started write who's in which pack, and then realized I really need to organize who's with who before I continue. So far, I only have Derek's and Santana's soul mates worked out. Thus, I will be making myself a diagram before I write the next chapter. Also, Because I don't want to confuse anyone, I put markers so you know where each chapter is.. From here out, beacon hills pack is Derek.. Santa pack is Stiles.. Just to give everyone an idea.

California from now on... Beacon Hills Pack.

 

 

The plane landed at the Sacramento airport. Soon as they deplaned, Talia was on her phone talking to someone.

Derek didn't seem to mind, so Kurt and Santana shrugged.

The four walked through security and made their way to baggage claim.

After they got their luggage, a loud “Talia” was heard. They looked around to see a blond girl walking over.

She smiled as she hugged Talia and kissed Derek's cheek, seeing as Kurt was still clinging. She looked at him and smiled. “You must be Kurt.”

He nodded. She smiled, “Ok. Car's outside. Let's go.”

Santana lifted an eyebrow at how she was ignored.

Talia smirked and whispered to Santana, “This is just how she is. Don't worry about it.”

Santana rolled her eyes and followed the rest to the car.

The girl and Talia put all the bags into the trunk while Derek, Kurt and Santana got into the backseat.

Talia got into the driver's seat, the blond in the passenger.

Within an hour, they were at the Tale house in Beacon Hills.

Derek took Kurt and Santana inside while Talia and the girl grabbed luggage.

The three sat in the living room. Soon, the room filled with people. Derek chuckled, “OK, I guess I should introduce everyone?”

There were nods and eye rolls. Derek smirked at them. He introduced everyone. When he introduced Peter, the man just leered at them.

Then Derek said with a smirk, “And the lone mate, Erica Reyes.”

At this, he had pointed to Erica. Santana gasped and looked at Erica.

Everyone except Talia, Derek and Kurt raised their eyebrow. Santana walked over to Erica, “Erica?”

Erica looked at her, “yes?”

“I'm Santana Lopez.”

Erica's eyes widened. She stood up and the two girls hugged.

Peter sneered and ogled them, “Oh thank god. Now we don't have to listen to her complaining. So glad someone has a hot mate.”

Santana and Erica both looked at him, and said. “Shut it, pervert.”

The rest of the room burst into laughter.

Kurt said, “I'm glad she has a soul mate as mouthy as she is.”

Santana looked at him, “Shut it, Porcelain.”

“Get over it, Satan.”

Derek raised his eyebrow, and Kurt smirked, “We were cheerleaders together, and Our coach is evil. She calls me Porcelain, and everyone calls Santana Satan.”

Santana looked at Kurt, “The nicknames just stuck.”

Kurt nodded at her.

Erica sat down and pulled Santana on her lap. Santana just cuddled with her, leaning her head on Erica's. Erica whispered an apology about the airport.

Derek chuckled. “We should think about enrolling you two at the local high school. Unless you'd rather be home schooled.”

Kurt looked at Santana, who's eyes were wide. They moved away from the group to whisper in the corner. But unknown to them, everyone heard them. When they were done whispering, Kurt turned to look at everyone, “Home School. We don't want to be in public school if we can help it.”

Derek and Erica nodded. The youngsters went back to where they were.

Talia smiled brightly, “Then welcome to the Hale Home school, kids. We're going to have a good time.”

The two smiled. Most of the pack looked confused as to why they chose home schooling.

Kurt looked around and said, “We had problems at our last school. Mostly bullying and a guy that thought himself my soul mate. He showed me my name on his wrist, but I knew it was fake. After all, his name isn't on mine. Plus, After some horrible bullying when we were five, Santana and I hid our true soul mates by being each others beard. How this guy knew we were hiding, I don't know.”

Erica looked at them, “Explains why you two are so close now.”

She smiled at her soul mate. Santana smiled back, “Better than being alone. I do love Kurt like a brother.”

Kurt looked at her, “Love you too, Sister of mine.”

Talia looked at them, “I think it's time the newest house guests were shown to their rooms and got some rest. It's been a long week for Kurt. And I can see exhaustion in his eyes.”

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. Derek and Erica stood up, Erica set her arms under Santana's knees and around her back before she got up.

Derek just pulled Kurt up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The two were shown to bedrooms already set up. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Derek looked at him, “For now, because of all the changes it has been decided you'll stay with me. Santana will stay with Erica. Mom thinks you two need your mates for a little while, until you're more settled.”

Kurt nodded. He couldn't really see sleeping alone when he was in a new place with people he didn't know.

Derek smiled at him, “Your bags are on the dresser. Find some pajamas, take a shower and then get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while, okay?”

Kurt nodded again.

 


	8. Santa Pack Cuddles and Kurt surprises the Beacon Hills Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, everything happens for a reason. Te amo.

Santa Pack

A week after Stiles found Blaine and learned of werewolves.

 

Stiles and Blaine were sitting on the living room couch, or rather Stiles was. Blaine was in his amber wolf form and curled around Stiles.

It was a full moon, and Blaine had felt the pull but didn't want to leave Stiles. Stiles had come up with the solution that Blaine transform and they have cuddles on the couch.

Blaine was surprised, but readily agreed. Thus their current cuddle session.

What had surprised Stiles was that Blaine's pack had done the same as Blaine and was currently taking up every available space in the living room.

Deaton sat in his recliner, with a brown wolf in his lap. From what Stiles remembered, this was Thad.

He also noticed that the wolves were paired up. A blond wolf was being cuddled by a black wolf.

He smiled at them because he knew it was Brittany and Boyd.

She had been the second to show him her wolf form. She was mostly blond but there was a white heart on her chest.

Boyd, in contrast was all black but there was a red mark on his shoulder.

Stiles just looked over the wolves. He could count twelve wolves, and two humans.

Stiles remembered Blaine saying that human and wolf pairings were not rare, but it was seen as a weakness at times.

He hoped Derek was a wolf. He liked the whole idea of a wolf pack, a family besides his parents.

 

Beacon Hills

 

After a week, Kurt and Santana had gotten used to living in the Hale house. They liked spending time with their mates.

However, Kurt could see Derek, Erica and the rest were a little restless. Kurt put up with it for four days, then he called a meeting of the Hales.

He looked at everyone, “Okay, People. I have a question or a complaint.. take your pick.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“For the last four days, you,” pointed to Derek, “you,” pointed at Erica, “And the rest of you have been giving off restless vibes. Now, I know there's a full moon in three days. I've watched everyone in this house, so I'm going to ask and I don't want any lies, got it?”

Everyone but Santana nodded. Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and then said, “Are Santana and I living in a pack of werewolves?”

The whole pack looked at Kurt in shock. How the hell did he know?

Kurt looked around and smiled, “That answers my question.”

Santana said, “Que diablos?” _What the hell?_

Kurt looked at Santana, and smiled. “Remember Chasity?”

Santana nodded. Kurt smirked, “She was a wolf. I learned a LOT from her.”

Derek looked at Kurt, “So you know about werewolves?”

Kurt nodded. Derek muttered _Why am I not surprised of anything with him anymore?_

Talia looked at Kurt, “And how did you figure us out, Sweetie?”

Kurt looked at her, “Well, the scenting gave some away. The fact most of the pack is not related to you biologically, and you guys are restless. I saw Chasity act similarly before a full moon.”

Erica looked at Kurt, “So we didn't hide it very well?”

Kurt smirked, “You hid it well, Erica. I just knew what to look for even when you try to hide it.”

Derek looked at Kurt, “Why do you talk about her in the past tense, Kurtie?”

“Because, Wolfie, she passed away seven months ago.”

Everyone stared at him, and he answered their unasked question. “She was a Nameless.”

The whole room grew silent. Heads bowed, a howl echoed throughout the room.

Kurt smiled, and looked at them. “Next to Tana, she was my best friend. I'm glad I learned from her.”

Talia smiled at Kurt, “I'm glad you can accept us, Kurt sweetie.”

Kurt turned to Santana, who still had a measure of shock on her face. “Tana, are you okay?”

Santana looked at him, “Yeah, although still having trouble with the werewolf part.”

Erica came over and put a hand on Santana's shoulder, “Would it help if I showed you, Tana?”

Santana thought about it and nodded. Erica moved away and wolfed out. Santana stared in surprise, but smiled. “Te amo, Cia.”

Erica-wolf rubbed against Santana's legs. Kurt smiled and hugged Santana.

He scratched Erica's head. “OK, if you need to go wolf out and run, go for it.”

The pack smiled at him and shouted their thanks before leaving. Erica just took off.

Derek stayed behind, and wrapped Kurt in a hug. “Sometimes, Mr. Hummel, you surprise the hell out of me.”

Kurt returned the hug, “So I've been told, Mr. Hale. Go play.”

Derek kissed Kurt's forehead before he left.

 

 


	9. Early morning wakeup at Beacon Hills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've added conflict... *hides head in shame*
> 
> Thank you to the reviewer who corrected my Spanish. *hugs*

Beacon Hills...

 

Everyone was sleeping, when suddenly pounding was heard on the front door. Jacob ran downstairs and asked through the door, “Who is it?”

“I'm looking for Kurt Hummel.” The voice said. Jacob rolled his eyes, “And your name is?”

“Dave. I'm here to see him.”

“Okay, Let me see if he's here.”

Jacob made sure the door was double locked before he went to where Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone had run down to see what it was. When Jacob saw Kurt's face, he knew this was not a good thing. It was ashen and scared. Kurt whispered, “That's the guy who kept saying he was my soul mate. I can't see him.”

Derek let out a low growl and wrapped himself around Kurt. Kurt smiled at Derek, but fear was still evident in his eyes. Jacob nodded.

He went back to the door, “I'm sorry. Kurt's still sleeping. Please leave a number on the pad outside the door and we'll contact you.”

“Alright, Just have him do it as soon as he can.” The voice called out. Kurt visibly shuddered.

Santana had moved to embrace him as well. She whispered in his ear, “Don't worry. He won't get you.”

Kurt smiled at her. Everyone else nodded at Santana's words.

The wolves were listening outdoors as they heard a pen scratch the pad and then footsteps leaving.

Soon, a car was heard leaving the property. Derek looked at Kurt, “Let's go back to our room.”

Kurt nodded. The whole pack slowly made their way back to bed.

 

Dave drove to a house a few miles from the Hale house, and let himself in.

He sat in a chair, and whispered, “You will be mine, Kurt. Just you wait.”

 

Back at the Hale house, everyone went back to bed. After sleeping for a few hours, they all massed in the living room.

Kurt and Santana sat side by side on the largest couch, Derek and Erica by their sides.

Everyone else was seated throughout the room. They proceeded to explain what Dave was to Kurt.

Kurt explained how Dave bullied him throughout his years at school. Why Dave wanted Kurt to be his, he does not know.

Due to the bullying, Kurt has always been afraid of Dave. Santana has protected Kurt from most of it, but Dave still got through at times.

Derek looked at Kurt, “Have you ever seen his true soul mate's name?”

Kurt nodded. “Chandler Kiel. That's the first name. After that is Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington.”

Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt, “You never told me that.”

“I saw them by mistake the day before the accident. He wasn't careful and let the sleeve slip. He doesn't know I know.”

Derek looked at Kurt, “Sleeve?”

“Ohio is very homophobic. Most people who's first soulmate is the same sex, hide the name using a sleeve, which is basically like a bandage, and on the bandage are new names, usually people who also are trying to hide their true natures. Apparently Dave didn't care that people knew he had a boy's name, but why he used mine, I don't know.”

Kurt slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an ace bandage. On it read,

_Santana Lopez_

_Derek Hale_

_Erica Reyes_

Santana pulled out a similar one, only hers had Kurt first, Erica second and Derek third.

Derek looked at them, “So you two hid Blaine and Brittany by making each other your soul mate? But why Me and Erica?”

Kurt looked at him, “We wanted to protect Blaine, Brittany, Stiles and Boyd. But at the same time, we wanted to have you and Erica visible. So...”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “So you guys just changed the first and last and kept the middle?”

Both of them nodded. Suddenly Santana had an idea.

Santana looked at Kurt, “Kurtie, I may have a way to get Dave away from you. Still trust me?”

Kurt looked at her, “With my life, Tana.”

She smiled. “Be right back.”

Everyone watched as she took her phone, gave an evil smirk and left the room. Erica moved next to Kurt and raised an eyebrow. “What's my demonio up to?”

Kurt looked at Erica, “Hell if I know. I've learned not to question her. She's been known jugar de abogado del diablo.”

Everyone smirked at him. Erica grinned, “So have I, te amo.”

Kurt hugged Erica.

Kurt smiled at her. “Then I'm feeling safe. Let's just leave Tana to whatever she's planning. Hopefully, she can get him out of my life.”

Derek looked at him, “If she can't, I will.”

Kurt looked at Derek, “Wolfie, Don't do anything stupid.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Was thinking along the lines of calling the head of the soul mate association.”

Kurt looked at Derek, “You know them?”

Derek grinned and nodded.

Kurt shrugged, “Okay. I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?”

Everyone laughed and went into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no Spanish, so these are the rough translations. The demonio I read as devil. The hacer de abogado del diablo is to play (the) devil's advocate. 
> 
> At least that's what the translator told me. If I'm wrong, I hope someone who knows Spanish will tell me.


	10. Santa Pack meets Hunter and Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que Sera Sera.

Santa Pack

 

Roughly the same time that Dave came to the Hale house..

 

Stiles woke up at his parents home. He had arrived the day before after spending a weekend at Blaine's.

His parents had him tell them everything. He even explained the whole wolf thing. Why? Stiles just didn't want to lie to his parents. So they knew.

His parents had even met Blaine, and loved him on sight.

Stiles felt a body move against him, and looked to see Blaine splayed over him.

He snickered to himself. He was finding the stories of why they call your second soul mate your best friend to be a little too much of an understatement.

If he didn't know better, he'd think he and Blaine were dating.

Although, they never kissed or did anything sexual.

At one point, he and Blaine had discussed it.

They agreed the amped contact was a nice feeling, but they could see how it felt like they were dating even though they weren't.

Stiles mother had been there during one of the discussions, and she had said it seemed to be a way to prepare for the heart mate.

She had shown them how she was with her second mate, Emma.

Stiles had noticed his dad and Will behaving the same way.

He looked at them, and said “Interesting. If I was in the mood, i'd learn more about the whole soul mate thing. But I have Blaine, and I know Derek and Kurt will be with us before long. So I'm just gonna enjoy.”

Everyone but Stiles laughed, Blaine hugging him.

 

A few weeks later, everyone was at Stiles house. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. John went to answer it. He saw two men standing there, and said “Yes?”

“Hello, Sheriff. I'm Hunter and this is Chandler. We're looking for Blaine.”

John held up a finger and went to the living room where Blaine sat plastered against Stiles side.

He looked at Blaine, who nodded and walked out with him. When they got to the door, Blaine looked at them. “Yes, Gentlemen?”

“We need help. Chandler's heart mate seems to be rejecting the bond.” Hunter said without preamble.

Blaine invited them in, and the four men went into the living room.

The pack smiled at Hunter and Chandler. Brittany looked at them from Boyd's lap, “More dolphins! Come cuddle!”

Hunter and Chandler raised their eyebrows at her. Boyd snickered, “She likes gay men. I have no clue why.”

They smiled at her and Hunter sat next to Boyd. Chandler sat on Hunter's lap, his head on Hunter's shoulder.

Blaine went back to Stiles. He looked at the two men, “Why don't you guys tell us what's going on?”

Hunter looked at Chandler, who nodded.

He proceeded to explain everything they've felt for the last few years, and how it seemed Chandler's soul mate, Dave, seemed to have focused on someone that was not Chandler.

Stiles looked at them, “And how do you know this?”

Chandler showed his wrist, where the first name was Dave Karofsky, and seemed to be lighter than the other two.

Stiles looked at Chandler, “So we have to get this Dave to meet Hunter's mate first?”

Both men nodded. Blaine looked at them, "And why did you come to me?"

Hunter looked at Blaine, "Honestly? Because I felt pulled to you. I don't know why."  
This made the pack raise their collective eyebrows.

Problem was, nobody knew where Dave was.. or how to find Sebastian. At least in this pack...

 


	11. Discoveries and Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a minor conflict. It is necessary to move the story along. Please remember this is the muse not me.  
> It was necessary, trust me.

 

Beacon Hills

 

Derek woke up smiling, eyes still closed. He moved his arms to hug Kurt. But Kurt was not in bed with him.

His eyes flew open and he looked around. Kurt was nowhere in their room.

He used his senses to see if Kurt was in the house, but there was no trace. He ran to the living room, and howled.

Within minutes, the whole house was there. Derek looked around, “Has anybody seen Kurt?”

“Not since you two went to bed last night.” Talia responded. Derek started to panic.

“Where is he? He never leaves my side unless he's with Tana or another pack mate.”

Talia snapped her fingers and went to a computer. She brought up the security tapes.

They searched the overnight tapes and saw Kurt being removed by a dark figure quietly.

Derek noticed how quiet the man was being, “Explains why nobody heard them leave. Look how he's moving.”

They watched and agreed with him.

Santana paled when she studied the figure. Derek looked at her, “You know who it is?”

“Dave. That's him. I'm pretty damn sure of it.” Santana responded. Derek growled angrily.

Santana received a text and put a hand on his arm. Derek looked at her and she said, “Sebastian's coming.”

Derek nodded at her.

Suddenly, a voice started talking in Derek's head. “Derek, help. It's Dave. He's got me.”

Derek gasped, “Kurt.”

Everyone's eyebrows went to their hairline. Derek pointed to his head.

Talia looked at Derek, “Looks like Kurt's telepathic.”

Santana looked at her, “Explains so freaking much!”

The wolves laughed.

 

Santa

 

Blaine and Stiles shot up in bed. In their heads, they heard “Derek, help. It's Dave. He's got me”

They looked at each other and whimpered, “Kurt.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Blaine, “Derek will help him.”

Blaine nodded. They got out of bed and went to find Hunter and Chandler.

When the two were found, the four sat in the living room.

Hunter's eyes glowed golden when he heard what was going on and Chandler had tears down his face.

Blaine and Stiles wrapped them in hugs, and said, “We don't blame you two for this. Don't worry.”

They smiled. But Chandler looked worried, “What could cause Dave to do this?”

Nobody had an answer for him.

 

Beacon Hills

 

Derek tried to tell Kurt he was coming in his head, but he didn't know if Kurt received it.

A knock sounded on the door. Santana went and answered.

They saw her hug a guy with brunette hair. She pulled him in. “Guys, this is Seb. He can help.”

Sebastian looked at them, “Hi. What do we gotta do?”

Suddenly Derek started talking, “White house, red shutters. Blue charger in the driveway.”

Talia's eyes went wide. “that's only 2 miles from here. I know the house.”

Derek's eyes turned golden. Talia's turned red. “Let's get our boy back.”

Everyone was surprised when Sebastian's eyes turned golden. He grinned at them. “Let's go.”

Erica stared at him, “you're a wolf?”

Sebastian grinned, “Born and raised. Let's save our mates.”

He said the last part while looking at Derek. Derek gave him a fangy smile and nodded.

Every wolf transformed and Santana opened the door. They were gone in minutes. She stood there and prayed for Kurt.

 

All the wolves reached the house within minutes. Talia managed to get the front door open with her mouth.

They all raced inside, smelling. Derek ran for the second floor, everyone but Sebastian following.

Sebastian transformed back to human, found a pair of sweatpants and put them on before following.

When Sebastian got to the room, he found bedlam.

 

All the wolves were surrounding Kurt, and growling at a hunched over Dave in the corner.

When Sebastian looked at Kurt, he saw a ripped shirt and fear in Kurt's eyes. He walked over to Dave and looked at him. “Dave.”

Dave looked up and saw Sebastian. He panicked, “Get out of here, they will attack you.”

“No they won't. They are protecting pack.”

Dave looked at him in confusion. Sebastian shrugged, “They are Kurt's pack. But we're here to understand why YOU abducted Kurt from his pack.”

“That's not Kurt. That's Chandler. I know it.” Dave said desperately.

Everyone in the room looked at Dave in shock.

Kurt sat up, and looked at Dave. “Why would you think I'm Chandler, Dave?”

“You hid your true mates. You faked a relationship with the Bitch of Lima. You acted superior to everyone else. You rebuffed me at every turn. I came to the conclusion you were Chandler, and embarrassed of me.”

Kurt looked at Dave, “Have you forgotten what kind of town we lived in, Dave?”

“Homophobic hell. No I haven't forgotten.”

“What did you think I was trying to do?”

“Make me miserable. Make me regret having Chandler's name.”

Kurt looked at Dave, “Dave. I was trying to protect myself and Santana.”

The rest of the pack was still surrounding Kurt, and watching him. Dave had the most confused look on his face, “What?”

“Santana has a girl's name as her heart mate. In that town, it amounts to being worse than gum on your shoe, remember?”

Dave looked around, “So You are not Chandler?”

Kurt got up and walked over to Dave and Sebastian. Wolf Derek followed him.

Kurt kept a hand on Derek's fur, to ground himself. He showed Dave his wrist.

Dave saw the names. “But I saw Santana, Derek and Erica.”

Kurt said, “The bandage.”

Dave looked at him, “Oh.”

Sebastian spoke up softly, “Dave.”

Dave looked at him. Sebastian showed him his wrist. Dave saw his name there. He whispered, “Sebastian.”

Seb nodded. Dave hugged him. Kurt looked at Dave, “So how do you feel about wolves?”

Dave muttered, “If they aren't gonna kill me, I'm cool with them.”

Suddenly, Dave saw the wolves transform to humans.

He stared at all the naked bodies in shock. Erica piped up, “Um, I knew we forgot something.”

Everyone looked at her, and she grinned, “Clothes.”

Sebastian laughed. The naked members looked around and then laughed.

Dave looked at Sebastian and saw the sweatpants. “Those are mine. Why are you wearing them?”

Sebastian said, “Didn't want to scare you by doing what the rest did.”

Dave stared at him in surprise, “You're like them?”

Sebastian nodded. Dave thought about it a moment, “I guess there are worse things to deal with.”

He watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him.

Dave could see Kurt relaxing. He looked at the boy, “Kurt. I know you may not accept it now, but I'm sorry.”

Kurt smiled, “I'm sorry you thought I was Chandler. I wouldn't do that to you.”

Dave nodded, and Talia smiled at them. “Ok Pack, let's get back to the house. Dave, why don't you come with us?”

Dave stared at her, “After what I did?”

She looked at him, “This is your second chance. Screw up and we won't be so forgiving.”

Dave nodded and stood. He and Kurt watched as the Pack transformed back to wolves.

Derek had let go of Kurt before he transformed. Dave was shocked to see Sebastian transform.

Kurt looked at Derek and nodded. “Ok. Dave, you'll walk with Sebastian, Talia and Jacob. I'll be with the rest. See you at the house.”

Dave nodded. A dark brown wolf nosed Kurt's knee. Kurt smiled, “Yes, David. I know this is gonna be weird.”

He got a wolf version of a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes. Dave looked at him, “You understand them in that form?”

Kurt smiled, “I guess you could say that.”

 

Santa

 

Blaine and Stiles were still worried, but then Chandler looked at his wrist and saw the name had gone back to the dark color the other two were.

He showed Hunter. Hunter smiled, “I think Dave's come around.”

Blaine and Stiles looked at Chandler's wrist, and smiled. “That may be a good thing.”

In their heads, they heard Kurt talking to Derek. They smiled, “Kurt's okay.”

Chandler whispered, “I hope Dave found Sebastian.”

Hunter smiled and kissed Chandler's hair, “I'm sure he did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I didn't hurt my little Kurtie. I have too soft an heart to put him in pain when he's already in pain.
> 
> Also, Obviously Kurt's telepathic... But I'm limiting his communication to his soul mates. Basically he can read people's minds, but he can only "talk" to his soul mates. I figure the trauma of losing his parents and being abducted by Dave will bring it out fully, however he's always had a feeling of what people were going to say or do.   
> Kurt and the Pack keep it quiet for a reason. Think of it like... The less you know, the better.


	12. Drama sure loves California.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say what, Chandler???

Santa

 

 

It has been a month since Hunter and Chandler joined them, and everyone went through the scare.

Stiles, Hunter and Chandler were in the living room at the Stilinksi house, relaxing and talking.

They were having a good time when suddenly, Blaine wolf came running in and jumped into Stiles lap.

Stiles was horribly confused, and so were the other two.

They watched as the rest of the pack came running in, and making a protective barrier.

Once it was established, Blaine transformed back to human.

Stiles grabbed the throw and threw it over Blaine for modesty's sake.

Blaine looked at them, and spoke. “There's a threat coming from the north. We're not sure who or why. We need more people to help. Dad's looking for more packs.”

Stiles rasied his eyebrow, “What kind of threat, wolfman?”

“Pack of Alphas. So far we count 8 of them. From what Dad knows, they force alphas to kill their packs and join them.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow, “And who is the leader?”

“Some jerk named Deucalion.”

Chandler started shaking. Everyone looked at him.

The wolves stared at him in shock as Chandler started hyperventilating.

Hunter wrapped himself around the younger man.

Blaine and Stiles joined the hug. Chandler slowly calmed down and everyone looked at him, “You know them?”

Blaine and Stiles moved back to their original seats.

Chandler whimpered, then quietly spoke up, “They are the reason I am packless. They forced my former alpha to kill most of the pack and join them. He told those he wanted safe to run and never find him again. He didn't want to do it, but it was either that or we all perish.”

Blaine looked at him, “How many died?”

“Five. All were elderly. They told him to do it to protect us. The youngest were me and a wolf named Jackson. I don't know where Jackson is. I haven't seen him in 5 years. Haven't seen the alpha either.”

“So it was a pack of seven?” Blaine asked.

Chandler nodded. Blaine sighed. “I guess we gotta do it.”

Everyone looked at Blaine in confusion.

“We gotta call the Beacon Hills Pack.”

Blaine picked up Stiles phone and called his father.

All the others heard was “Call them. Yeah. Okay. Love you, Dad. I'm at Stiles.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “ I think Alan would already know you're here.. After all you did call with my phone, Wolfman.”

The pack let out snickers.

Stiles looked at Blaine, “And how do you know of that pack?”

“Dad researched all the packs in California. He thought we'd have the best chance if we went with them. Apparently, the alpha is one of the strongest in the state.”

"So, We may have to join forces with another pack to kill this one?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. We will have to see."

The pack nodded. Stiles hugged Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may be a bit slow in updates for a while.  
> Let me put it this way...  
> Family trying to sell our house + author taking courses + author has 3 stories she's working on = extremely stressed out author...  
> Please send me love...


	13. Beacon Hills decision...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia gets a call. the pack makes a decision.

 

Beacon Hills

 

The pack was hanging around the living room, just talking and having fun.

Derek, Kurt, Santana and Erica had commandeered the largest couch and sat in a row, Kurt was still having issues and had a koala like hold with one hand on Derek.

He didn't really mind. Santana was laying down, her legs spread over the boys and her head in Erica's lap.

Erica was stroking her hair. Kurt had a hand on Santana's ankle.

Across the room on a small love seat sat Dave and Sebastian.

Dave still had a look of pain on his face, due to his guilt over how he hurt Kurt and Chandler.

Even though Kurt had forgiven him, he still could not forgive himself.

Seb had an arm around his shoulders, and understood Dave's pain.

 

Talia sat with her mate on one of the couch, until her phone rang. The whole pack looked at her and she answered the phone. “Hello? Yes, this is she. Hold on a minute, please.”

She looked at her pack, “I'll be back. Nobody listen in, I have to take this.”

She gave Kurt a look that easily transmitted, _don't even read my mind._

She left the room, and the pack looked at each other in confusion. But as much as they wanted to, they did not listen to her conversation. She was the alpha, after all.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

The pack had agreed not to tell Dave or Sebastian about his telepathy, but Kurt was itching to know what was going on.

Talia came back into the room, and looked around. “OK everyone. That was a pack a bit north of here. They have asked for our help.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “With what?”

“An alpha pack is coming through California. They apparently force the alpha to kill their members and join the pack. Apparently someone in that pack had experience with it, and said they were too strong for his old pack. The pack requesting help is not big enough, so they've asked for us to help them. Normally, I would decide for the pack. But I am asking the pack their opinion.”

“Who called you?” asked Trent.

“The father of the alpha. Said his name was Alan Deaton.”

Laura and Trent both gasped. Talia looked at them, and saw Laura's big eyes. “Oh my god! I almost forgot. Your mate, Laura.”

Laura nodded and looked confused, “He has a son?”

“Adopted, apparently. He didn't explain the situation."

Trent mumbled something under his breath.

Laura smiled at him.

Everyone looked at them. “He said he hopes Thad will be there too.”

Talia smiled, “Hope so too, Trent.”

Trent smiled at his alpha.

Kurt looked around, “I, for one, am willing to help.”

Nods from everyone, even Santana.

Although it looked like she was nuzzling Erica. Derek gave a small laugh. “Tana, that is so funny.”

Everyone, even Santana, was laughing.

Talia looked around, “So we're going to help the Santa Pack?”

“A Christmas pack?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

“The pack is called the Santa Pack because members are from Santa Mira, Santa Teresa and a few other Santas in the area. Don't know all the names.”

Santana raised an eyebrow, “Hence the Santa pack. Gotcha.”

Erica grinned and her face took on wolf characteristics, “Let's join them. Teach those ugly alphas what a true pack is.”

Everyone howled, even the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference to the next few chapters. So you all get the whole idea... and so the author don't mess up...  
> With the exception of Kurt, Santana, Puck, Rachel and Dave, All Glee characters are wolves.  
> Teen Wolf humans are obviously Stiles, Allison, Deaton and Lydia. Yeah.. They're all in here. I'm curious to see what pairing people think I have set up :P


	14. Santa pack preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get complaints that I'm dragging you along, but this is not the meeting chapter.. that's the next chapter or two. The muse wrote this chapter, and I knew some people would yell at me "Why aren't you writing the meeting yet, Fae?"  
> More at the bottom.

 

Santa Pack

 

Everyone had moved from Stiles house to Blaine's. Most of the pack was sitting around the living room.

Alan had been on the phone with Talia earlier, requesting the meeting about the alpha pack.

Now Alan was sitting in the kitchen, on the phone with Talia again, this time to set up a date and time to meet.

Blaine was with him, and listened to the conversation, being the alpha.

He agreed there was no time like the present. The meeting was scheduled for the next night, at Talia's home.

Blaine looked at his father, who mouthed _It's bigger than any of our houses._

Blaine nodded at his dad. Alan let Talia know there were 16 to his pack.

Talia said she had 14 with 2 that were not quite pack. Blaine liked these odds.

The way Blaine looked at it, it meant more people per alpha.

Alan asked how many humans were in Talia's pack, to which he got a response of 4. Alan said he had 3.

Talia asked if any of their humans were expierenced in fighting. Deaton looked at Blaine who said, “I don't know about Snarky, but the rest are.”

“Go ask, please.” Alan looked at his son.

Blaine nodded and went to the living room.

He looked at Stiles, and raised an eyebrow. “Snarky, any expierence in fighting, or guns or any kind of defense weaponry?”

Stiles smirked, “Call me Sparky. I've got magic on my side. And I'm trained in guns.”

Everyone's eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Haven't you wolves heard of the Stilinski Coven?”

They all stared at Stiles. Blaine smirked, “I have. Just never thought you were a member. You haven't shown us magic.”

Stiles grinned at him, “Haven't I?”

He turned his head and smirked at the redhead sitting with the brunette. She gasped.

“Yep, Lydia. That was me.” He grinned at her. Blaine grinned and went back to the kitchen.

“Dad, Snarky's name has changed to Sparky.”

His father gasped, “He's got magic?”

Blaine nodded and whispered in his father's ear. His father grinned and turned back to the phone, “We got magic on our side, Talia. I think we're going to be alright. We'll explain at the meeting.”

They talked a few minutes then said their goodbyes and hung up. Blaine looked at his father, “You didn't want to explain on the phone?”

Alan looked at his son, “And miss the reactions? Are you insane?”

Blaine burst into laughter, then he and his father went into the living room.

Blaine smirked at his pack, “Tomorrow morning, We go to Beacon Hills wolf style.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “And the non-wolves?”

Blaine smiled, “Come with us, everyone.”

He and Alan took them out to a shed near the house.

Opening the shed, they saw an ATV with a trailer on the back.

“Dad usually rides the ATV when we go on long journeys and I want to use wolf powers. We will pack bags of clothing for everyone. Humans will ride with Dad, wolves will run. That work for everyone?”

He got nods from his pack, “Great. Let's plan. Underage wolves and humans, If your parents know about wolves, you're gonna have to let them know what's going on. Those whose parents don't know, let them know you're going on a camping trip.”

Everyone nodded. Blaine smiled, “Meet here. Tomorrow at noon, and we'll get moving. It's going to be a long day.”

More nods. Blaine smiled. Stiles walked over and hugged Blaine. “We will be okay, wolfman.”

“I know, Sparky. ”

Letting go of Blaine, Stiles and the pack left. Blaine looked at his dad, “So, rest and pack in the morning?”

Alan smiled and nodded. He watched his son go upstairs. He smiled to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I needed to show how the humans would make the journey from the Santa area to Beacon HIlls. I didn't want to gloss over it, so the muses wrote this with me.  
> Comments are always welcome. I read them all, but don't always answer. Now, off to write the meeting..
> 
> Why did I show how many are in each pack? Well from what I've read it takes quite a few betas to defeat an alpha, right? So this gives you an idea of how many are in each pack.  
> Sparky, my favorite Teen wolf character, ohh this will be fun!


	15. Meet the pack, the first meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the meeting... second will be up by Monday. Taking the weekend cuz the second is gonna be longer. First is 2,040 words, so...

Santa

 

the next morning, Blaine and Alan were outside putting their bags in the trailer.

Blaine wore a black robe and was barefoot. Stiles, his parents and Thad showed up at 9am.

Stiles put his bag next to Blaine's. Thad's was next to Alan's.

Alan smiled at him. Thad had also come in a robe and barefoot. Stiles father, John, looked around. “Why the robes?”

Blaine smiled, “The wolves are running. Humans in the trailer. So for modesty's sake, we wear the robes."

John nodded. Within 2 hours, everyone had shown up.

The wolves were dressed like Blaine, humans in warm clothing like sweatshirts, jeans, whatever was warm for them.

Blaine noticed Brittany had no bag. He raised an eyebrow, but saw Boyd pat his bag. Then Brittany walked up to Blaine, hugged him and said, “Hello Dolphin!”

He grinned. Stiles snickered, and Brittany turned to him, “Hello, Dolphin's Dolphin.”

Everyone but Stiles laughed. Stiles just rolled his eyes and hugged the girl.

When everyone was ready, Blaine explained the wolves would go into the woods, transform and come back.

John and Claudia offered to pick up the robes and lock the house up. Alan smiled, “Thanks. We'll take care of your son.”

Claudia smiled, “After the transformation and you guys leave, I'm going to cast a spell. The alpha pack won't be able to sense any wolf pack around here once you guys leave. It's 11am, So I guess you have to get moving?”

Blaine nodded, “I'm not going to lie, pack. It's a 2 hour trip. Dad's got extra gas for the ATV. Stiles, you're going to have to help him by giving him gas when he needs it.”

Stiles nodded, then smiled at his mother. She nodded. Blaine smiled, “OK Wolves, let's go.”

All the wolves left for the woods. The humans watched as they disappeared human and reappeared as wolves.

Wolf Blaine rubbed against Stiles and looked at the trailer. Stiles smiled, “OK, all us humans get in the trailer. We're heading out.”

Stiles parents hugged him and watched as the humans got on the trailer.

Then Alan started up the ATV and they were off. The Stilinski parents watched their son and his pack go then got to work.

 

Beacon Hills

 

Around 10am, everyone was sitting around the living room.

Kurt was nervous, everyone else was watching him. Derek wrapped an arm around Kurt, “What's wrong, Foxie?”

Kurt looked at him, and looked around. He saw Dave and Sebastian weren't there.

He looked around, “I'm reading Stiles and Blaine's moods. I feel nerves and anxiety. But I can't read their thoughts.”

Talia raised an eyebrow at him. “We'll see what happens the next few days.”

Kurt nodded at her, “Mind if I make lunch? I need something to do and cooking calms me down.”

She smiled, “Menu's on the fridge, honey. But if you want to make something different...”

She looked around and saw the pack nodding heartily. “You can. I think the pack would like the change.”

Kurt smiled, “I'll do it. Thanks, Talia.”

She just smiled at him and watched him walk out of the room.

The pack watched a movie until about noon, when Kurt called them in for lunch.

They all went to the dining room and saw mounds of food.

Derek looked at Kurt, “Um, this is more than we usually have. We usually only have half.”

Kurt smiled, “I knew I had to make a lot. Wolves eat more than humans!”

Everyone laughed and nodded. Talia had the humans grab food.

When they had what they wanted, they went to the table while the wolves loaded themselves up.

Kurt sat there, just enjoying the meal. There was a knock on the door and Talia went to answer it.

She came back with Sebastian and Dave.

They saw the food, and grabbed what they wanted from the food the wolves hadn't touched, which was still plenty.

Talia explained how the day would go. The other pack would come to their borders, and their alpha would step over the line, then step back.

Talia and Laura will go see the pack, and bring them to the house.

Everyone was expected to stay in the house until they heard Talia's howl.

Talia looked at them, “I think that until we get to know them, we should use nicknames around them.”

Kurt looked at her, “So everyone has to call me Foxie?”

Talia nodded. “Basically, whatever your mate calls you is what Everyone will call you.”

David looked up from where he was holding his mate Scott, “Oh terrific. I'm going to be called Bunny for a while.”

Scott buried his face into David's chest, “Sorry Bunny.”

Another person looked up, Kurt smiled at him. “We know, Jackson. You're going by Lizard now.”

Jackson's mate, Allison, snickered. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, “What? Remember how we met?”

Jackson nodded. This set off a flurry of questioning of nicknames. Then Kurt turned to Dave and Sebastian. “Do you two have nicknames?”

Sebastian blushed, “He calls me Nosy. He likes my wolf nose.”

Dave looked at Kurt, “He calls me Muscles. I am too scared to ask why.”

Kurt grinned at him. Derek smirked. The rest of the pack laughed when Sebastian poked Dave's arm. Dave looked at Sebastian, “that's why?”

Sebastian nodded.

When everyone finished eating, they all worked together to clean up the table and the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, Talia and Laura froze. “Someone's at our borders.”

They left. Everyone stayed where they were, except Trent who started pacing.

Kurt got up, went to Trent and pulled him to sit next to him. “Sunshine, You're mine until Laura gets back.”

Kurt took his hand and held it. Trent smiled at him.”Thanks, Foxie.”

Kurt nodded. Derek kissed his temple.

The pack relaxed, talking and laughing until the door opened.

Laura and Talia stood there. Talia looked around, “Pack, come outside.”

Everyone got up. Kurt released Trent so he could go to Laura.

Laura looked at him, eyebrow raised. Derek went over and explained.

She smiled at Kurt, “Thanks for taking care of my sunshine, Foxie.”

Kurt smiled at her.

 

(This is from the beacon Hill pack's view.)

With that, everyone went outside and saw 12 wolves, plus a human riding an ATV and 3 in a trailer behind.

A kid with a crew cut jumped out of the trailer and started grabbing bags.

He handed the largest black one to a wolf with a red patch on his shoulder.

A blond wolf followed the black one into the woods.

The kid looked at the pack on the porch. “Hey, I'm Sparky. Just going to get everyone back into clothes.”

Talia smiled and nodded at him.

The Beacon pack watched as this Sparky and the other humans gave wolves bags and the wolves would run off into the woods.

Soon, a huge black guy and a pretty blond girl came out. The girl looked around, “Blackie, where's my dolphin?”

“He's changing, Blondie. He'll be here soon.”

The girl nodded at him. Santana had a raised eyebrow at this girl.

Erica had her eyebrow raised at the guy.

Soon, the rest of the pack appeared. The blond girl looked around, and saw Sparky.

She saw the guy next to him and ran over. “Hi Dolphin. Hi Dolphin's dolphin.”

She hugged them. Everyone on the porch looked confused.

Sparky looked at the guy, “I think we better explain her, Wolfman.”

Wolfman rolled his eyes. “This is Blondie. To put it as short as I can, Just think of a child that never grew up.”

Kurt looked at her, “Ah. The Peter Pan complex?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Wolfman said. Blackie grinned. “She's always been like this. Have to love her for it.”

Kurt looked at Talia, who walked over and they whispered.

Talia nodded. “OK, I guess we should introduce our packs. I'm guessing we're all going by nicknames?”

 

(Santa Pack's view)

Both packs nodded. Talia smiled. “OK, I'll start.”

She pointed to the boy that looked like her and the pale boy next to him, “Wolfie and Foxie.”

the blonde and the latin girl, “Cia and Demonico”

The Santa pack raised eyebrows. Cia grinned, “She's a little demon.”

She pointed to the African american and latin boy, “Bunny and Chewie.”

Chewie just smirked at them. Bunny rubbed his shoulder, “That still hurts, Chewie.”

She then pointed to her younger copy and the boy next to her, “Snowflake and Sunshine.”

the crew cut, finely dressed guy and the brunette, “Lizard and Ammunition”

This caused a LOT of eyebrow raises, Allison grinned. “I'm good with weapons and words.”

She then pointed to two brunette boys standing near Allison, “Hacker and Three”

Then she pointed to an African American girl and a brunette, “Athena and Anni.”

This caused another round of eyebrows, until the African American girl smiled and shrugged. “I'm naturally smart, and cunning.”

Anni said while pointing at Athena, “She thinks I look like a female Anakin Skywalker.”

This had Sparky and Blackie laughing. They could see the resemblance.

Talia stood by her husband, “My mate, Joker. My brother, Psycho.”

She pointed to the guy standing alone near the front door.

A overly muscular guy cleared his throat. Talia looked at him. “Oh and our not quite pack mates, Muscles and Nosy.”

Everyone smiled at the other pack and said, weirdly in sync, “Hello.”

The guy called Sparky looked at them, “Did you rehearse that?”

A collection of voices said, “No.”

Sparky turned to his pack, “Are you SURE this is the right pack, Pops?”

The man on the ATV nodded. Sparky sighed and turned back to the other pack.

Wolfman just grinned.

 

Talia laughed, “Don't worry, Sparky. We're the Beacon Hills pack. We're just a little.. unique.”

 

(Beacon Hills view)

 

Wolfman looked at them, “OK I'm Wolfman, the alpha. You've met Sparky. He used to be Snarky.”

Both packs snickered. Sparky smirked at Wolfman, “That was when we first met, you ass.”

Wolfman ignored him, “Blackie and Blondie.”

He pointed to them.

He then pointed to an Asian and a blond curly haired guy, “Asian and Curly.”

He then pointed to his father and a brunette that was holding his hand, “Pops and... Wait, what is your nickname again?”

His father spoke up, “Elephie.”

Everyone's eyebrow went up. Elephie just smirked, “I retain information like an elephant.”

He then pointed to a redhead and a brunette, “Screamer and Twin 1.”

Then he pointed to the brunette next to him and a blond guy, “Twin 2 and Six.”

Everyone got it. The two brunettes were identical twins. Kurt spoke up, “couldn't think of different nicknames?”

Screamer and Six looked at him, Screamer responded, “We had the same nickname for them, so Twin 1 and Twin 2 are temporary til we figure the new names.”

Kurt nodded in understanding.

Wolfman then pointed to a blond boy and an Asian girl hugging. “Trouty and Thunder.”

“And our newest members, Whistle and Kitty.” He pointed to the military looking guy and the blond boy who was koala plastered to him.

Kurt looked at Sparky, “And you call our pack strange?”

Sparky just grinned and shrugged.

 

(Back to Author's view)

Talia smiled, “Welcome to Beacon Hills, Santa pack. We're glad to have you.”

Blaine smiled at her, “Thank you, Alpha Talia. We're glad to be here.”

Alan got off the ATV and moved to stand next to his son, “I don't know about anybody here, but I think we could all use a seat.”

Everyone nodded. They all went into the living room and found seats.

It was funny to notice that everyone sat near the person they were introduced with.

Talia looked around, “OK How many of the Santa pack have found their heart mate?”

Not one hand went in the air. Talia raised an eyebrow.

Kurt, who was sitting between Derek's legs and leaning against his chest, looked around. “Wait. NOT one of you?”

They all shook their heads. Kurt turned to look at Derek.

Derek shrugged. Kurt turned around and leaned back.

Suddenly, Santana jumped up and ran to Kurt's side.

Kurt burst into tears and everyone watched as he was comforted.

At the same time, Blaine and Stiles felt pain in their hearts, and looked at each other.

Talia looked around, “Santa Pack, Sorry about this. Foxie has been going through a rough time.”

They all nodded in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames are based on something from the respective shows.. I might post the nicknames and who's who after the story is finished... 
> 
> And for the commenters, I've been told by quite a few friends, and lovers... that I'm a devil in angel's clothing. As one friend said to me a lot, "Your horns are there to hold up your halo, dear."


	16. A converstation..Lost packmates, and some people starting to think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Title says.. and no this is not the big reveal...

 

 

Author wishes to remind readers to remember that both packs have no idea who is in the other pack,

so just think that the other pack is recognizing them by nicknames. IE Hunter is Whistle, Chandler is Kitty to the Beacon Hills pack.

Kurt and Derek are Foxie and Wolfie to the Santa pack. Just a reminder :)

 

The two packs sat around, getting to know each other.

Then Talia looked around, “Okay. Since you know more about the alpha pack that is coming, why don't you tell us what you know?”

A whimper sounded. As Talia's pack watched, Hunter wrapped an arm around Chandler.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

 

It took a few minutes, but Chandler slowly started to tell the same tale he had told his pack just a few days prior.

Once Chandler finished what he knew, to the surprise of Everyone but Allison, Jackson started talking,

“Kitty was sent away. I was kept an extra day, Alpha wanted someone as a witness to the deaths under force. He told me he sent Kitty away because he knew Kitty would not be able to handle watching. Once the elders were killed, Alpha sent me away. I moved around a lot, trying to get rid of pack scent. It took me a year, then I came here. I found Talia, and Ammo within a month of each other.”

Chandler looked at him, and whispered, “Lizard? It's you?”

Jackson nodded at him. To everyone's surprise, Chandler ran into Jackson's arms and hugged him tight.

Jackson held on as tight as he could. Blaine looked at them, “So, Kitty. I guess we know what happened to your pack mate.”

Chandler looked at him and smiled. Blaine grinned at him.

Stiles looked at them, “I guess our packs have something in common.”

Talia grinned at him, “Guess so. Now, Demonico, I think you have a power. Don't think any of us missed you getting to Foxie before he started crying.”

Santana looked around, “I don't know what it is, but I could feel his emotions. I've known I can feel emotions for a while, but it's probably the fact he and I grew up together that makes me feel his more strongly. Not as strong as Cia, but strong enough.”

Talia smiled at her.

Blaine looked around, “So how can we deal with this pack?”

Jackson looked at him, “Give me a minute?”

Everyone nodded and Jackson left the room.

Allison went over to Kurt and sat next to him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him, “I like being near you when not with Lizard.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Great, Just call me everyone's substitute mate.”

Kurt's pack snickered. The other pack raised their eyebrows.

“Dolphin, it's like me. Everyone likes being near me when they're not with their loves.” Brittany spoke up. Her pack looked at her in surprise, and a chorus of “OH!” ran out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Not sure I like being compared to a girl.”

Stiles grinned, “Nah, it's probubly because you and Blondie are so calm and loving.”

“And how do you know I am?”

“Magic.”

The whole beacon hills pack stared at him. He just smirked. Blaine looked at him, “Behave, Sparky.”

Stiles looked at him, “I am behaving.”

Blaine only raised an eyebrow.

Jackson came back, with a notebook in hand. He showed it to Talia, "This is the notebook Alpha gave me before I left. He said it may help defeat that pack. He only asked that we spare him."

Talia nodded, "He was forced to join, We will spare him. Now let's see what he wrote."

Everyone relaxed as Talia read the book out loud. Talia made sure everyone understood. Kurt and Boyd had to explain to Brittany.

It seemed to everyone that Kurt understood Brittany more than he let on.

Derek looked at Kurt afterward, "And how do you know how to explain to Blondie?"

"I had a brother a lot like her, I was forever explaining to him what was going on." He smiled.

"Where is he now?" Brittany wanted to know.

"In a better place, Blondie."

She nodded in understanding.

 

A few days later, Kurt gasped, and looked at Talia. “They're coming.”

Talia looked at him, “The alphas?”

He nodded at her. The entire Santa pack, Dave and Sebastian stared at them. Talia nodded, “Ok. Wolfman, let's make a plan of attack or whatever.”

Blaine looked between Kurt and Talia, “Alright.”

Derek could see Blaine's head whirring. Derek looked at the one called Sparky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's plans were moved to tomorrow, so next chapter will be up when I have a spare moment. Yes, dear, I know you want more.. I will provide more. I love my readers, and I love the fact you guys are my personal cheerleaders. So I will get more posted when I can. Love you!


	17. Packs coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back. got some things changed to make it easier on me. So far, working well and no pain in my hands. So here's a sparkly new chapter for my loving readers. Now, one thing. I used a polish term. Not sure if it's right, since I used reference. I've never taken a foreign language course in my life. Long story.   
> So if you see an error, let me know and I'll fix it. Love to you.

 

Over the course of the week, the two packs became one. They learned to cover each other's weaknesses with another person's strength.

Strangely, everyone was unknowingly paired up with their heart mate. It seemed to Talia that the pairs would work well together.

Stiles phone rang that Saturday, He answered and the packs could hear him saying,”Yep. Alright, Mom. Hold on.”

He looked up, and said “Wolfman, Talia. Come here. Packs surround us, please.”

The packs did as he asked. Stiles put his phone on speaker. “Go for it, Mom.”

The two packs heard her soft voice come out of the phone, “The alpha pack came to town, asking about a wolf pack. Since you guys never broadcast your presence, nobody knew. One of them, a girl named Kali, cornered me. I told her nothing and she detected no lies. I basically played stupid. But I did hear them saying their next target was Beacon Hills. So This is your warning. Be careful, and be safe.”

Stiles looked at Blaine and Talia, “We will, Mom. Love you.”

“Love you too, moje szczescie.”

Stiles smiled as he hung up. Blaine raised an eyebrow. Stiles kept the smile as he said, “Means my happiness.”

Everyone smiled at that. Blaine raised an eyebrow, again. Stiles grinned, “Only child, remember?”

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes. Everyone else just grinned.

 

As Derek looked around, he could see that everyone was as ready as they could be. Kurt looked nervous, so Derek went to his side. “You okay, Foxie?”

Kurt shook his head and whispered in his ear, “I can hear the alpha pack. They're about half an hour away.”

Derek looked surprised. He motioned to his mother, who came over. Kurt repeated what he told Derek.

Talia looked around, “OK. Since we're all trained well, We are going into the house. Please keep close to each other.”

Everyone nodded. Blaine and Talia had talked about it, and decided both would be alphas.

They were in agreement on everything, and had told their packs that the two of them would be co-alphas of this pack.

Everyone had agreed since nobody wanted Blaine or Talia to give up their alpha status.

Blaine and Stiles had noticed over the last week that the one called Foxie kept a close eye on Wolfie, and was always nervous when away from him.

Other than the brief explanation, nothing more was said about it.

But what surprised everyone in the Beacon Hills pack was the fact that Blondie would spend time with Kurt and make him smile when he needed it.

Blaine chalked it up to them being so similar, and Blackie had said at one point, “Would wonders never cease.”

 

Derek and Kurt were in their room one night, and both looked pensive.

Kurt was thinking of the alpha pack, Derek was thinking of Sparky and Wolfman.

Kurt looked at Derek and asked, “You think they could be?”

Derek smiled at him, “Not sure, have you read anything from them?”

“Nope. If they're thinking, they're hiding it really well.”

Kurt wrapped himself around Derek and soon they fell asleep.

 

In Blaine and Stiles room, Stiles was thinking over what his mother told him, and Blaine could not get Foxie out of his head.

Stiles looked at him, “Blaine. Stop thinking about him. Remember, the two packs are starting to trust each other. We're not going to reveal our names until that trust is solid.”

“I know. But it just makes me think...”

“Don't think about it now. Wait til the alpha threat is over.”

“Do we know any more about this threat?”

“Not yet. But we'll keep our eyes and ears open.” Stiles smiled at him.

Blaine wrapped himself around Stiles and they soon fell asleep.


	18. Another abduction, and a plan,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF, Brittany? 
> 
> IF you haven't, please read chapter 17. I updated it with a new chapter.. 
> 
> Seriously, WTF, Brittany?

Twin howls echoed throughout the Hale house. Everyone raced to the living room.

In the middle stood Blaine and Derek. Derek looked around, “Foxie and Sparky?”

Everyone shook their heads. Talia looked at them, “Gone when you woke up?”

Both nodded. Talia moved to a laptop, and checked the security cameras.

What she saw was dark hooded figures taking each of them while they slept.

She growled, “Does anybody recognize these people?”

Everyone looked over the footage.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, and said “Sparky's mom might.”

He called her and she agreed to look.

He gave Talia her email, and she sent the footage.

Half an hour later, she had called back and told them it was the alpha pack.

Derek growled, “Why Foxie? He's been through enough!”

Talia looked at him, “they probably think he and Sparky are the weakest members.”

This made both packs growl. Thad and Nick came in, having heard the panic.

Thad looked around, “Where's Pops?”

Three looked around, “And Hacker?”

Talia swore and checked the cameras to the rooms.

She looked up, “Taken as well. This just pisses me off. They have 4 members of our pack, all human. All precious.”

She snarled, and all the wolves snarled with her.

Blaine growled in fury, “They took my dad?”

Talia nodded. Blaine's face turned extremely ugly.

“My mate and my dad? These alpha's are so dead. Sorry Kitty.”

Chandler looked at him, “I don't see my old alpha on the tapes.”

Jackson looked and nodded, “he's not there.”

Blaine looked around, “Who has the best noses in Beacon?”

Cia, Bunny, and 3 stood forward.

Talia asked the same question of the Santa pack.

Everyone watched as Asian, 6 and Blondie came forward.

The Beacon side stared at Blondie.

Blackie looked at them, “Don't ask. But it's true. She's got a damn good nose.”

Blondie looked around, “I know second dolphin and pops scents. But I don't know Foxie or Hacker's scents as well.”

Bunny looked at her, “Cia, Three and I know their scents. I guess the six of us have to work together.”

Blondie nodded at him and hopped over to give him a hug.

Boyd looked at her, “Um, Blondie... why are you hopping to him?”

She looked at him, “Because he's Bunny. You should always hop to a bunny.”

Everyone laughed and smiled at her. Bunny just hugged her back.


	19. Abductions, revelations, and new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Kurt figure out something...
> 
> Talia figures out where they are taken...
> 
> New Pack Members...
> 
> It's always a good time in California...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. So any thoughts or advice would be strongly appreciated. Love you!

 

Outside Beacon Hills

 

The four kidnapped humans were tied up, sleeping(at least that's what the alpha pack thought) and docile.

But what the alpha pack did not know was that Kurt had opened the eye nearest the floor and gotten an image of the building that they were being taken into.

He quickly closed the eye and sent the image to Derek and Talia.

Then they were lifted and moved into the building.

Kurt kept his eyes closed but counted steps and heard a door open.

Soon, he was put on the ground along with the others.

He relayed this information to Derek and Talia.

But Kurt did not know that Stiles, who was with him, was also receiving this information.

When the four were left alone, they opened their eyes.

Kurt had been placed in the corner across from the door. Stiles was a few feet away.

The one called Pops was in the left corner near the door.

Hacker was in the other corner, across from Pops.

Stiles looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt mentally blocked Derek, then raised his own eyebrow.

Then he heard _Well, well I guess Wolfman was right._

Eyes widened, Kurt looked at Sparky. _Genim?_

_Yeah. It's me._

_So Wolfman is Blaine?_

_Bingo._

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Stiles in shock.

Stiles smiled at him.

Kurt looked at him, _Glad to meet you. I guess Wolfie was right as well._

Stiles grinned at him. He looked around and saw Pops.

He smirked at him, and whispered “Pops.”

Alan looked at him, eyebrows raised.

Stiles whispered, “Foxie is family.”

Alan looked confused.

(AN: Entire talk between these four is in whispers)

Hacker looked at the other two, “What is going on?”

Alan smirked, “Guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Alan Deaton.”

Hacker looked at him, “Danny Mahealani.”

Stiles smiled, “Genim Stilinski, but I go by Stiles.”

Kurt smiled at him, “Kurt Hummel.”

As soon as Kurt said his name, Alan looked at him in surprise. “My son's going to be extremely shocked.”

Kurt smiled, “Believe me, not as shocked as I am right now.”

Danny looked at them, “So I'm going to assume the two packs are connected a lot deeper than we originally thought?”

Alan nodded. Kurt smiled.

A silence converged on them for a good half hour before the door opened.

 

Pack House

 

Everyone was trying to find the missing members, when Derek and Talia suddenly stopped.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Derek whispered, “Foxie.”

Blaine had an eyebrow raised. Talia gasped, “I recognize that building!”

She ran out of the room.

Blaine looked at Derek. “What?”

Everyone was staring at Derek by this point.

Derek said, “Nothing. I think we have a lead.”

Suddenly, Derek ran for a notepad on the table and started writing.

Talia came back with a map and some papers.

“We own that building. Oh that pack messed with the wrong family.”

Blaine looked at her, “Don't you mean wrong pack?”

She shook her head, “Wrong family. We're all family.”

Blaine walked over to her and surprised everyone by hugging her.

Derek walked over to his mother and showed her the notepad.

She grinned, “We know where they are. Tonight, WE HUNT!”

Everyone cheered.

Laura and Talia stilled. Then they ran out the door.

Everyone settled down to plan, while waiting.

Trent walked over to Brittany and held her hand.

She smiled at him, “Hi Sunshine.”

Trent smiled at her, “Having Snowflake out of my sight makes me nervous.”

Everyone nodded. Derek and Blaine sat side by side on the couch, their nerves were fraying.

Santana went and sat between them, holding their hands. “We'll find them, boys.”

Laura and Talia came back, two new wolves with them.

Talia looked around, “Demonico, Do you know these people?”

Santana looked up to see who they were.

She nodded and smiled at them. “hey Puck, hey Rachel.”

They smiled at her, “Hey, Demonico.”

When Talia and Laura met them in the woods, information had been exchanged.

Blaine looked at them, “Are those your real names or nicknames?”

“Real names. We are bonded.”

Rachel showed her wrist. So did Puck.

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

Rachel quietly explained their losses of Finn and Quinn.

Derek remembered Kurt telling him about Finn. “I remember the story. Why are you here?”

Puck's eyes flashed yellow. “We got bit. Then we remembered Charity. We've been trying to find Demonico or Foxie since then.”

Derek nodded, and looked at his mother. She nodded.

So, the two were accepted into the pack. Rachel looked around, “Where's Foxie?”

“We don't know. He was abducted.” Santana spoke up.

Talia smiled, “We know where, Demonico. We just have to wait for nightfall.”

The humans that didn't know raised their eyebrows. Derek smirked, “Tonight is the full moon.”

Everyone nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going by the rule that Kurt can give information to Derek and Talia because he has a bond with them. He can't give to Blaine and Stiles because they don't have a bond. The only way they can get information is if they're close to Kurt or Kurt's emotions are strong enough. (Just to explain why Blaine's not getting information when Derek and Talia do.)


	20. New friends, and A threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO we learn a lot about the kidnapped humans,  
> Brittany surprises everyone yet again,  
> and we learn about the alphas too..  
> oh and we gain more members of the pack,,.
> 
> As Boyd has said, Will wonders never cease...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All forms of Karate mentioned are real. The supernatural abilities I used various TV shows or movies to give me ideas. I wasn't going to make the abducted humans weak. I don't know a lot about Karate, so take what I said about the belts with a grain of salt.. this was one dojo's ranking... I used the Brantford Budokan Karate dojo in Ontario, Canada as my guide.

Outside Beacon Hills

 

The door slowly opened, and four people entered.

Dressed in Black, the man in the middle looked at them and slowly smiled.

None of the humans liked his smile.

 

Pack House

 

“Wait, Do we need to worry about them? I know what Pops and Sparky can do. What about Foxie and Hacker?” Blaine looked worried.

Three spoke up, “Hacker's got the strength of 6 wolves. We know, we tried to take him down with five and he overpowered us. Plus he plays lacrosse and runs track. He's got speed and strength.”

Derek smiled, “And Foxie has karate training. I don't know what type but he says he knows sai swords very well.”

“Has he shown any particular style of karate?” Lydia asked.

“He does seem to do a lot of yoga type karate.” Talia responded.

The one called Asian was about to speak when Brittany spoke up, “Wait. Yoga? Sounds like Budokan.”

Asian turned to look at Brittany in surprise.

“And how do YOU know that?” Boyd looked at her.

She smirked, asked for space in the middle of the room.

They all moved out of her way, and she did a few of the moves.

Derek recognized them, “Those are the same as Foxie's.”

Brittany smiled, “I study Budokon. That's how I know. But I'm only 7th Kyu.”

“And Blondie, you never told me?” Asian asked.

She looked at him, he got up and did a more advanced version of Budokan.

Asian looked at her, "I'm a black belt, Blondie."

She stared at him before running over and hugging him.

Boyd was heard muttering, “Would wonders never cease.”

The rest of the group just smiled at the pair. Derek looked at Blaine.

“Sparky and Pops?”

“Sparky is magic.”

Talia raised an eyebrow at Blaine. So did everyone else.

Thad spoke up, “Pops has kajukenbo training. He's been doing it for years. Plus, he's a tenchopath.”

Blaine looked at Thad, “That explains so freaking much.”

Thad just grinned. Brittany looked confused.

Thad smiled, “He can make computers or phones do what he wants, Blondie.”

She nodded in understanding.

 

Outside Beacon Hills

(This is in the alpha pack's mentality. They have no clue what they're messing with, remember.)

 

The alpha pack looked at the poor helpless humans.

The leader, Deucalion, looked at them. “Such ittle bitty humans... you mess in things you shouldn't.”

The four just looked at him, faking confusion.

Danny asked, “What are you talking about? We were spending time with our friends. It's just a camping trip.”

A female stepped forward, “A camping trip? In a mansion?”

“Kali, shush.” Deucalion peered at her.

She shrugged as if to say _Well, sounds fishy to me._

Unknown to the alpha pack, this took place.

Kurt read the words  _I hope Kitty and Lizard aren't with this group_ from the alpha at the doorway. 

He knew this was the alpha that didn't want to be there.

Stiles heard Kurt in his head,  _Alpha in doorway is Kitty and Lizard's former alpha._

Stiles scanned and saw the one Kurt was describing.

Kurt heard Stiles acknowledge him mentally.

Suddenly, a hand touched Kurt's chin, bringing him within eye contact of the head alpha.

“Such a pretty little thing, Why you run with weaklings is beyond me.”

“What are you talking about? Like my friend said, it's just a camping trip.”

The alpha's eyes widened. He let go of Kurt and turned to the others.

He nodded to the doorway, and they left.

The four humans looked at each other and Pops grinned.

 

Outside the room, Deucalion growled. “They have no idea what they're involved in.”

“Seems that way.” Kali said.

“So they're unknowingly hanging out with wolves?” asked the huge guy they called Ken.

Deucalion nodded, “Seems that way.”

Chris, Chandler's former alpha, looked around. “So what do we do?”

Deucalion looked around, “We know it's a pack of wolves. We don't know why these humans are there. But we keep with the plan. Challenge the alpha, have her kill her pack and join us or die.”

Everyone nodded. But nobody noticed Chris wasn't happy about it.

A blond woman walked up to them, “So what's the plan? This place makes me think of a colonscopy without lubrication.”

Deucalion smirked at her, “Me too.”

She only grinned at him.

 

Author's View over Beacon Hills

 

Night fell, the full moon shone it's brightest in the sky.

At the Hale house, humans turned into wolves. Except Dave, Allison. and Lydia.

Where the four kidnapped were kept, Deucalion left Chris to protect the hiding place.

He took the rest and they transformed into wolves. They moved to the Hale Territory line. Deucalion stepped forward. Within minutes, a group of wolves stepped forward. Two wolves stepped to the front. The three turned back to human. Deucalion looked at the man and woman standing side by side, “I'm here to see the alpha of this territory.”

“You're looking at the alphas. What do you want?”

“Kill your pack, and join us.”

“Or what?”

“Die.”

The male alpha looked at him, “Who are you to make these demands of us?”

“I am the Alpha of alphas. I am king.”

The larger pack snorted in laughter.

The female looked at him, “There is no King.”

Deucalion ignored her and looked at the male, “You have forty eight hours. Then we may hurt one of your humans.”

With that, the smaller pack left.


	21. Help has arrived..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each character has a nickname that corresponds with them in their respective show. However, some have nicknames that foresee what they will become. The only exceptions I made were Blaine, Thad, Cora, and Jacob. Mainly because I needed to give Derek and Blaine similar nicknames, Cora I am not too familiar with, and Thad is the one character I'm still figuring out. Derek's father, I just made a comedian because he will take on my own sarcastic qualities. You'll see. But to lessen the confusion, I will only use nicknames when people are talking. I hope this helps,dollydell.
> 
> The old wolves mentioned except Jean Claude are wolves, if you look at movies made prior to 2010. Jean Claude comes from a series of books that I adore.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but the holidays are always my worst writing time, I barely get any..

Outside Beacon Hills

 

Instead of going back to the warehouse, the four alphas went into the woods five miles from where the confrontation took place.

They took camp there for the 48 hours they had given the pack.

During that time, they tried to understand how four humans hanging out with a werewolf pack could have no idea they were around werewolves.

But they honestly couldn't figure it out.

 

Beacon Hills

 

The pack had gone back to the house, and were sitting or standing around.

Derek had tried to get information from Kurt, but couldn't.

Blaine had called Stiles' parents, but they couldn't give him any information, because they had none to give.

So the pack was discussing their options.

A knock sounded at the door, and Talia went to answer it.

Everyone looked up in confusion when she gasped and they saw 6 men standing there.

Talia looked at them, “Honored guests, you grace our humble pack.”

One of the men, a very old wolf named Van Helsing, looked at her.

“Alpha Talia, we come to help. We have heard of this “King of alphas” and we come to set him right.”

Talia held out her arm, and helped Van Helsing to a couch.

Blaine looked at him and had a look of confusion on his face.

Talia looked at the other men, and spoke in reverence, “Jeter, Lawerence, Waldemar, Lucian, and Jean Claude. Why are you here?”

Lucian looked at her, “We heard, we come to correct him. No alpha is higher than us, there is no king.”

Talia looked at them, “That is what I told him. He ignored me for my co-alpha.”

Lucian looked at her, “Why are there two? There are never two.”

“Two packs have formed into one. But each pack wants to keep their alpha.”

He looked at her, “That makes sense. Who is your partner?”

Talia swept a hand toward Blaine, who was still staring at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing's eyes went to the man, and they softened.

Jackson, having absolutely NO filter asked, “Why does Wolfman look like the sitting old man?”

The rest of the pack looked between the two and noticed.

Van looked at him, “Who are your parents, young wolf?”

“Bilogical or adopted?” Blaine asked.

“You don't know?”

“You'd have to ask my adoptive father, but he was kidnapped by the alpha pack.”

Van raised an eyebrow. “I see.”

The six old wolves stood as one, “They will be here tomorrow night. Your job, Beacon Pack, is to lure them to the clearing outside. WE will handle them.”

The pack looked at them, Joker spoke up. “What of our humans?”

“They will be safe. Do not worry.”

Joker smiled, “Yes, sirs.”


	22. A little fun, a little blood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long. have been writing it on paper, but holidays are my worst writing times. SO sorry about that. 
> 
> btw, you may hate the fight scene, but honestly? I do better with word spars than describing fight scenes. SO sorry if it's not the best.   
> I'm the type who does not like violence, so i'm sure you get it.

The forty eight hour deadline passed.

Talia, Blaine, Laura and Wes stood in the same spot they had met the Alpha pack.

Laura was Talia's second. Wes was Blaine's, since Alan was kidnapped.

On the other side stood the Alpha pack, minus one.

Deucalion looked over the other group, “So what's your decision?”

Talia and Blaine looked at each other, turned to him and spoke. “There is no king of alphas.”

Deucalion ignored Talia and focused on Blaine, causing her to roll her eyes.

Blaine sighed and looked at Deucalion, “Ignoring my co-alpha is not in your best interest.”

Deucalion looked at him, “Women should not be alphas unless they are part of an alpha pack.”

Talia and Laura both growled at him.

He ignored them and said, “So you choose death over joining us?”

Blaine looked at him, “What makes you think we will die? After all, we aren't as weak as you think.”

Deucalion looked at him, “A female alpha, and a ragtag pack? This will be easy pickings.”

Blaine just grinned at him, “Like a ragtag group of wannabe alphas forced to kill their packs to belong with you? I question their loyalties.”

The rest of his pack smirked, while Deucalion and his pack growled.

They advanced on the four, and were shocked when they scattered.

Blaine called out from somewhere, “You can't kill us if you can't find us, wannabe alphas.”

The four growled and rushed forward, searching.

Unfortunately, the Beacon pack was well trained to hide in the woods, and the Santa pack was taught well.

However, The alpha's best tracker Ken caught a scent and howled.

The other three followed him as he tracked the scent to a clearing.

They stepped out to the clearing and found the entirety of the beacon pack standing in a half circle. They stopped and looked around.

Deucalion just smirked, “A pack ripe for the killing.”

The other pack had smirks on their faces.

The five in the middle, which were Blaine, Talia, Derek, Laura and Wes; moved to show 5 older men who came forth.

Deucalion's eyes widened.

He looked at them, “The alpha council? Why are you here?”

“You have been making yourself known even to us, Deucalion. We have heard your wish to be King of alphas.”

Deucalion's eyes looked fearful, “I thought you all were dead.”

The man in the middle held up an arm, and Blaine hurried over.

The two walked forward, Blaine supporting his weight.

Deucalion looked at the older man, “Van Helsing?”

He glared hard at the alpha, “You dared do what no true alpha would do. Now, I find you are threatening the heirs to Transylvania?”

The four alphas looked at him, Deucalion spoke up. “The heirs? What do you mean?”

“There is an ancient law, that stated whoever managed to kill the king of vampires, Dracula, would take over Transylvania as King. Since I am the one, I am King. You threatened my grandson, therefore you threatened the heir. By this same ancient law, You must die.”

Deucalion's eyes widened.

Blaine looked at Van Helsing.

The pack behind him was staring at Van Helsing's back.

The five ancients walked forward to Van Helsing's side.

Van Helsing let go of Blaine's arm, and motioned him to go back.

Blaine did so, after whispering in Van Helsing's ear. “Be careful.”

Van Helsing nodded.

As everyone watched, the council stripped off their clothes and transformed.

Van turned into a abnormally huge wolf.

Jeeter turned into a brown wolf, slightly smaller than Van Helsing.

Lawrence and Waldemar turned into Black wolves that were longer and leaner than Helsing.

Lucian turned into a snowy gray wolf, but for a white dot on his back left paw.

The most startling transformation was Jean Claude, whose wolf turned the deepest auburn.

They looked at the four alphas and growled.

The four did not move, still in a state of shock.

As the Beacon Hills pack watched, the six wolves attacked the alpha pack.

Jeeter and Lawrence ran for the blond woman, and attacked.

She fought her attackers off as much as she could, but Lawrence managed to sink his claws into her chest, and ripped out her heart.

Ken ran for the woods, followed by Jean Claude.

Halfway there, Jean had caught up to him and attacked from behind, ripping Ken's head off.

Kali stared as the gray wolf prowled to her.

She wanted to move but couldn't, the fear too much.

He grinned at her, and she turned around.

She saw Waldemar behind her and whimpered.

They circled her while she stood there.

Derek whispered to Blaine, “It's like two wolves playing with their favorite toy.”

Blaine snickered and nodded. The rest of the pack laughed.

As they watched, Kali tried to run but the two men pounced on her and tore her apart.

Van Helsing stood eye to eye with Deucalion.

He looked at Blaine, who came forward.

He looked at Deucalion, and then Van Helsing.

He smirked, “Do what you want, Grandpa.”

Blaine went back to the pack, and smiled as he watched Van Helsing stare down Deucalion.

Deucalion tried to run the other way, but the other ancients blocked his way.

Deucalion heard Talia say, “All alone, the mighty Alpha Deucalion.”

The next moment, a claw swiped his side.

He looked to the side and saw Jeeter licking his paw.

Then his other side was clawed.

This time it was Lawrence, giving him a wolfish grin.

Suddenly, two claws pierced his back.

And another pierced his shoulder. Van Helsing moved so they were eye to eye.

He lifted a claw and plunged it into Deucalion's chest, ripping out his heart.

Claws were extracted, and Deucalion's dead body fell to the ground.

Once complete, they transformed back into their human selves.

They put all their clothes back on and slowly made their way back to the large pack.

Blaine ran up to Van Helsing and held out his arm.

Van smiled at him and took it.

Everyone watched as Allison shot fire arrows into each body, and the bodies burned beyond recognition.

The entire pack went back to the house.

Van looked at the pack once everyone was seated, “Do you know where your missing pack members are?”

Talia smiled at him, “Yes. It's a warehouse we own. Somehow the alpha pack broke into it.”

“Send your best warriors in. Report what you find.”

Derek, Blaine, Laura and Ethan all stood up.

Van looked at Blaine, “As you said to me, Be careful.”

He smiled and nodded.

The four left the house, transformed and ran to the warehouse.

They ran to the room Kurt had sent Derek.

They barged in and saw it was empty.

Confused, the four left and went outside.

Laura howled. She got an answering howl in return and took off.

The others followed her back to the house.


	23. Where the humans are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title states...
> 
> I did plan this when I planned the whole scene with the alpha pack. So Maybe this will explain why I left the last chapter the way I did at the end?

Now, we go back to the time after the alpha pack left the warehouse.

After a few hours, the door opened and Chris came in.

He looked at them. “Hello. I have a question for you. I only ask for honesty. Plus, I know you lied to the others.”

Kurt advised, “I will answer as honest as I can.”

“Do you know of two wolves, nicknamed Kitty and Lizard?”

Kurt looked at him, “Yes.”

“Are they safe?”

Alan spoke up, “They are in our pack. We have kept them safe.”

Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

Kurt looked at him, “You don't seem to have the same ideals as your pack.”

“I don't consider them my pack. They were a means to an end.”

“So what Lizard said was true, you were forced?”

Chris nodded. Kurt sighed.

Chris looked at him, “I also have other reasons. We've combed the whole west coast.”

Alan looked at him. “Show us your mates.”

Chris held out his arm.

Kurt saw the first name was Peter Hale.

The second was Victoria Smalls. The third Marion Cassia.

Kurt looked at him, “So, you've been looking for your mate?”

“I married Victoria. She didn't like the idea of same sex mates, so I suffered in the marriage. We had a daughter. I know nothing about her, since Victoria ran off with her the day she was born.”

Kurt looked at him, “I can take you to your mate, if you can get us out of here without the rest of them knowing.”

Chris nodded.

Within an hour, the five of them had sneaked out of the building and ran into the forest.

When they were well hidden, Kurt looked at everyone, “where do we go? We can't go to the house or the alpha pack will know.”

Alan looked around, and smiled. “I know where we can go. It's the safest place for us right now.”

Everyone nodded and followed Alan through the forest.

Within an hour, they arrived at Alan's house.

Stiles smirked, “Home sweet home.”

Kurt, Danny and Chris looked at him in confusion.

Alan grinned, “We are at my house. We will be safe here.”

They all went inside after Alan broke a window to get in, having no keys.

Once inside, Stiles bandaged up Alan's hand. Kurt looked at everyone, “now what?”

Chris spoke up, “What's the time?”

Alan answered him, then Chris said, “We wait. The alpha pack gives a forty eight hour window. After that, they attack. It's only been 12 hours, So we have at least a few days.”

Kurt moved to Stiles side and hugged him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around the young boy.

Kurt whispered, “I need the contact.”

Everyone but Danny looked at him in confusion.

Kurt nodded to the living room and everyone sat down.

Stiles kept to Kurt's side.

Kurt looked at Danny, “You're going to have to help me a bit.”

Danny nodded.

Kurt proceeded to explain everything that has happened to him in the last year.

Danny would pick up the story when Kurt couldn't get through parts.

At the end, Stiles just held Kurt closer and whispered in his ear.

Kurt smiled at him. Alan smiled at Kurt, “Wow. It's been quite a year for you, young man.”

Kurt nodded. Chris looked around. “I think we all could use some sleep.”

Alan nodded. “Stiles and Kurt will take my son's room. Chris and Danny, you guys okay sharing a room?”

They nodded. He smiled and took everyone to the bedrooms. Everyone went to bed and fell asleep.

They slept longer than usual, having exhausted themselves with all the exercise they did the day before.

When they woke, everyone congregated in the kitchen where Alan was cooking.

Kurt was still half asleep. Danny looked at him and smirked, “I hope you have coffee, Alan.”

Alan nodded, “Most of my pack lives on the stuff. Except Sparky.”

Stiles grinned, “If I started drinking coffee, I'd be worse than Blondie on a bad day.”

Alan and Stiles laughed. Kurt and Danny smirked. Chris just smiled, not getting it.

Kurt proceeded to explain Brittany to Chris.

He got it when Kurt said Brittany was like Peter Pan, the girl who never grew up.

After breakfast, they just sat around talking and enjoying the day.

The next few days followed a similar pattern, everyone just sitting around talking.

After three days, Chris looked around. “Well, I guess it may be time to find out what has happened.”

He turned to the direction of the Hale house, listening. “They can't find you. They're looking for you.”

Kurt looked at him, eyebrow raised. “The alphas or our pack?”

“Your pack.”

“So the alphas may not have survived?”

Chris looked at the four men, “I hope they didn't.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Chris looked at them, “So we rest today, and set off for your pack tomorrow?”

Kurt nodded, “I want to get back as soon as possible. I know our mates will be worrying about us.”

Danny laughed, “Nick will be pacing the floor until the wood has his claw marks.”

Kurt and Stiles smirked at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes.

He felt Derek's worry and pain.

He also felt some of Blaine's as well.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Stiles. “Our mates are on the verge of freaking out.”

Stiles looked at him, “Are you surprised? You've been through so much and I'm not exactly the most coordinated person I know.”

Alan muttered, “My poor mother's vase.”

Kurt laughed as Stiles apologized yet again.

 

Chris looked around, “OK, let's get some sleep. Then we'll go to your pack.”

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

The next morning, They sat around drinking coffee or in Stiles case, water.

Kurt looked around, “We have a problem. We need to hide the fact Chris is an alpha.”

Stiles smirked at him, “Leave that to me, Kurt.”

Everyone but Alan raised an eyebrow. Alan just smirked, “Remember his nickname, Sparky?”

Kurt nodded.

Stiles stood up, held out a hand and whispered a few words in Latin.

As the other three watched, a lick of fire appeared on his hand.

Kurt looked at him, “Stilinski? Wait. You're in that Coven?”

Stiles nodded. Kurt went over and hugged him.

Alan looked at Kurt, “Just how freaking much do you know about the supernatural, son?”

Kurt snickered, “Well, After my friend Chasity came out as a werewolf, she saw my true mates on my hand and told me she suspected Stiles was part of the Stilinski coven. So she taught me a lot.”

Alan looked at him, “So you've accepted the fact you are bond to 2 wolves and a wizard?”

Kurt looked at him, “I couldn't ask for better.”

Chris just looked at him. “Most people would run like hell if they knew what you know.”

Kurt smiled, “There's more to me than my appearance suggests, Chris. Now, let's hide Chris and get back to our family.”

Everyone nodded. Stiles stood facing Chris and recited a spell.

Chris felt magic wash over him.

Stiles grinned, “You are still your wolf self. The magic just hides it from other wolves.”

Alan smirked, they packed food and drink, then the four set off.

It took them three hours, having no transportation.


	24. Reunions and Revealations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reunion chapter. And Please, Plot bunnies, don't add any more twists and turns!
> 
> Have fun, read, and let me know what ya think. ALso, I will be giving nicknames with who they are canon. Just so there's no confusion.. but I am shocked nobody has tried to figure out which nickname goes to which character... also, please forgive the formatting.. I tried to make it the same but somehow it's messed up. More Of the reunion in the next chapter.

Pack House

The Pack stood around the living room,  
Most were sitting around, worrying.  
Brittany and Boyd were next to Derek and Blaine.  
Blaine smiled at Brittany, who's head was on his shoulder.  
She looked at him, "Don't worry, Dolphins. We'll get your dolphins back."  
Derek smiled at her from Blaine's other side.  
Santana looked at Erica, "What if?"  
"Don't think about that. I'm sure they're fine."  
Derek looked at her, "Yeah. They are fine. But I haven't heard anything from him."  
"Probably shielding you, so you don't worry too much." Talia spoke up.

Somewhere between Alan's and the pack house

Kurt could feel Derek's worry. He looked at Stiles, who was holding his hand.  
"Derek's freaking. I'm sure Blaine is."  
Stiles looked at him, "Don't worry. We will be there soon."  
"Just another hour." Alan spoke up.  
Chris looked at them, "Yeah. It'll be fine."  
Danny nodded from his place on Chris' back, since he sprained his ankle tripping over a massive root an hour into their journey.  
Kurt looked at Danny, "You okay?"  
Danny nodded, "It hurts, but I'll be fine. Let's just get home."  
Everyone nodded at him.

Pack House

Everyone was just sitting around worrying. Suddenly Talia stood, muttering "Excuse me."

She left the house. Nobody knew where she went.

 

between Alan's and the pack house

 

Kurt made everyone stay where they were.

Chris saw a woman appear in the distance. Kurt smiled at the woman. "Talia."

Chris relaxed. Talia came over, she peered at Chris before looking everyone else over.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Danny has a sprained ankle, but otherwise we're okay."

Talia went to Danny, still on Chris back.

With help from Alan, they took him off and put him on the ground.

Talia looked at his ankle, and then touched the area above it with her hand.

As everyone watched, black veins travelled up her hands.

Chris slapped his forehead, "I forgot about that."

Talia just grinned.

Chris looked at her, "I'm assuming you're one of the alphas Kurt has told me about. Nice to meet you."

Talia smiled, "You must be the alpha we were told to pardon."

She saw everyone else nod at her.

Chris looked at her, "We need to get Danny somewhere safe and with an ice pack."

"Let's go to my house. The pack is going crazy worrying about you four."

She looked at the humans who nodded. Kurt smiled, "I can feel Derek's worry."

She raised an eyebrow. Kurt grinned and showed her the hand he had in Stiles.

Talia looked at Stiles, "Welcome back, Genim."

Stiles smirked at her, "Nice to be home."

Talia looked around, "Alright, let's give Chris a break, I'll take Danny."

Chris and Alan helped Danny onto Talia's back.

The small group walked another half mile to the house.

Hale house

Laura perked up, "Mom's on her way back."  
Everyone relaxed.  
Then the door opened.  
Talia came in, Danny on her back.  
Nick saw him and yelled, "Danny!"  
He ran over and checked his mate.  
When he touched Danny's left ankle, Danny visibly winced.  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sprained it walking here."  
Everyone winced for him.  
Nick and Laura helped Danny off Talia's back and set him next to Ethan (Twin 2).  
Then someone came through the door, Thad jumped up and ran to him.  
"Alan, you're alright!" He cheered.  
Laura raised an eyebrow.  
Trent did a pug head tilt toward Thad.(AN: Sorry, I am addicted to Pugs. This was the closest description I could think of.)  
Thad dragged Alan back to where he had been sitting. Brittany looked around, "Where are the wolf's dolphins?"  
Boyd side eyed her, even he didn't get it.  
Chris came walking through.  
Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.  
HE was just smirking, knowing what was ahead.  
Talia looked at him, then looked behind him.  
She smirked.  
She pointed to the available seat next to Peter (Joker).  
Chris sat there.  
Suddenly, everyone who had just arrived was snickering.  
Then through the door came two bodies, which looked like they were making out.  
Those who were not in the know had their eyebrows meeting their hairlines, and jaws dropped.


	25. Reunions and Revealtions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals all the mates.. and I'm glad the last chapter was well received.  
> Kind of a long chapter. But a lot of revelations here.  
> including some things I wrote at the beginning.  
> Some surprises here... Author has no clue how they happened.

Derek and Blaine jumped up, looking at their mates.

At the same time, Derek yelled "Kurt!"

Blaine yelled, "Genim!"

They stopped and turned to each other.

Santana laughed, "This is rich!"

Derek looked at him, "Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, "Derek?"

Talia laughed.

Derek glared at her, "Mom!"

Blaine walked over to where Stiles and Kurt stood, still in the embrace.

He tapped Stiles shoulder. Stiles pulled away from Kurt, revealing them laughing.

Derek looked over, "So you two were faking it?"

They grinned at him. Blaine looked at Derek,

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to have a lifetime of them playing jokes on us?"

Derek nodded in agreement.

Stiles pulled away from Kurt, smiling.

He hugged Blaine and then walked over to Derek.

Kurt had moved in front of Blaine once Stiles wasn't there.

They smirked and kissed their heart mates.

Kurt and Stiles turned to the rest of the pack. "We have a little surprise for everyone."

Everyone except Talia looked at him suspiciously.

Stiles smirked, "First, Peter."

Peter looked at him. Stiles nodded to the man beside him. The man turned to Peter.

"Hello, Peter Hale. I'm Chris Argent."

Peter and Allison (Ammunition) both gasped. Allison walked over, "Dad?"

Chris looked at her, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Allison Argent. Daughter of Victoria and Chris Argent."

He stared at her, stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Nice to meet you, daughter."

Everyone who didn't know was in shock. Kurt and Stiles just smirked. Allison looked at them, "You knew?"

They both nodded. Aiden (Twin one) stood up.

He walked over to Allison. "Hello, Allison. I'm Aiden."

Allison smiled at him and hugged him.

Jackson and Lydia (Screamer) stood up and walked to each other.

They revealed themselves to each other. Chris sat back next to Peter.

Allison sat next to her father. Aiden sat on the arm next to her.

Lydia and Jackson sat on the floor in front of them, Jackson against Allison's legs.

Lydia sat next to him, leaning against Aiden.

Peter leaned over and kissed Chris. They both smiled.

Kurt looked around, and saw Santana. He smiled at them, "Demonico and Cia. Come here."

The two girls walked over to him.

Stiles spoke up, "Blondie and Blackie, come here."

Boyd and Brittany walked over.

Kurt moved Santana in Front of Brittany, while Erica was moved in front of Boyd.

The four were introduced. Kisses were exchanged.

Stiles looked at Kurt, "We're going to need help here."

Talia walked over, "I'll help. I'm pretty sure I know it all as well."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. She snickered as she moved to Alan and Thad.

She called over Laura and Trent.

Kurt walked over to Danny and pointed to Ethan. Danny looked over, "Ethan?"

Ethan nodded. Nick and Jeff were sitting in front of their mates, and looked at each other.

Kurt noticed David fidgeting, and Scott trying to calm him. He pointed to Wes and Issac.

David's eyes widened but he smiled and pulled Scott over.

Sam (trouty) grabbed Kira (Coyote) and pulled her to Athena and Anni.

Sam looked at Athena, "Mercedes?"

She smiled and nodded. Kira looked at Anni. "You must be Cora?"

Sebastian and Dave stood up and walked over to Hunter and Chandler.

Dave knelt in front of Chandler, and whispered "I'm sorry, Chandler."

Chandler took Dave's face in his hands and kissed him.

Hunter pulled Sebastian onto his lap.

Rachel and Puck entered the room, having left to run in the woods after Derek had reported back that nobody was in the warehouse.

They saw Kurt, and exclaimed, "Kurt!"

Kurt saw them and rushed over to hug them.

Stiles looked at Chris, who nodded. Stiles muttered a few words, and suddenly everyone smelled an alpha.

Chris stood up, "I'm the alpha you're smelling."

Chandler and Jackson both looked at him, and exclaimed, "Moon!"

He smiled at them and held out his arms. The two wolves rushed over and hugged him.

Once the hugging was over, Chris turned to Peter. "Who's your alpha?"

Peter pointed to Talia. Talia looked confused.

"Alpha, I wish to submit my powers to you." He said calmly. Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise.

He looked around, "I never wanted them. I only took them because Victoria demanded it."

Allison looked at him, "Mom said it was because you wanted them."

Chris shook his head then looked at her in confusion, "Where is your mother?"

"Killed herself fifteen years ago."

Peter looked at her, "Same time Marion died. Interesting."

Chris looked at him, "She claimed she didn't want a female mate."

Peter looked at him, "Neither did Marion."

Talia nodded at him, and allowed the transference.

Blaine looked at Chris in confusion, "Ok.. We killed four alphas, you're the fifth. I smelled eight the first time."

Chris looked at him, "Deucalion killed three because they didn't want to do what he wanted."

 Van Helsing and the others came in. Kurt gasped in surprise when he saw Waldemar.

"Grandfather?"

Waldemar looked at him, "Kurt?"

They hugged. Blaine walked over to Van Helsing. "Maybe now we can clear up my biological background."

He motioned to Alan. Alan stepped forward and shook hands with Van Helsing.

"He was born to David and Yao Anderson. They kept talking how they wanted a straight son.

They never saw him. I was the birth doctor. I saw the names and told them he was stillborn."

Van Helsing nodded, "The Anderson family has always been homophobic. How they married into my family, I've never understood."

Blaine looked at Van Helsing, "So I'm your heir?"

Van Helsing nodded. He looked at his grandson, "And who is your heart mate?"

Kurt pulled out of his grandfather's arms and walked over to Blaine.

Waldemar followed Kurt, standing next to Van Helsing.

 Van saw him and smiled,

"The Transylvania Prince and The Moldavia Prince. Fitting, really."

Waldemar looked at him, "It's destiny, love."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

Blaine and Kurt looked at them in shock.

All anybody could think was _What the hell?_


	26. Some loose ends, and the beginning of a new adventure...maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and his grandfather talk.  
> The pack solidifies.

Kurt and Waldemar sat on chairs on the porch. Kurt was in a state of shock.

"Grandfather, I thought you passed away?"

"I almost did. Van found me and turned me."

"So you're now a wolf?"

"Yes, I am. I will live longer. It's the Moldavia gene in us. We live as long as we wish. Then we move on."

"Should I be turned?"

"If you wish it. I can only advise you, I can't make the decision for you."

"Since you and Van Helsing are mated, what does that mean for Blaine and I in terms of our bond?"

"Let me tell you a little story, Kurt. When I lived the first time, your grandmother was my heart mate. But after she passed and  I almost died, the name changed to his.

I guess you could say this is my second life. So, since i'm in my second life You and Blaine will be bonded. If you get the chance, my son, to have a second life with Blaine; I hope you take it."

Kurt looked at his grandfather, "I will. I love my mates, Blaine most of all."

Waldemar smiled at his grandson.

"What do you know of the Stilinski coven?"

"A strong coven. One of the best, In my opinion. Why?"

Kurt showed his grandfather the names. Waldemar smiled, "So it has come to pass."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Hales are a strong pack, son. Our clan is strong. Blaine is Van Helsing's heir. And Genim is magical. I think your little group will outlive all expectations."

Kurt smiled at his grandfather.

"There's an old saying. 'the four strongest will converge in a mating beyond the times.' I feared I would never see it come to pass, but it has."

Kurt looked at him, "The four strongest?"

"Strength of courage, Strength of Magic, Strength of wolves, and Strength of Love.  Genim is the magic, Derek is the wolves, Blaine is the courage, and you are the love."

Kurt thought about it, and had to agree.

 

Right inside the door stood Derek, Stiles, Blaine and Van Helsing. Everyone but Van Helsing looked surprised. Van Helsing looked at them, "You didn't know of this?"

All four shook their heads.

Van smiled, "Take care of the love, and the rest will come naturally."

The other three nodded. Blaine walked out, "Kurt, Waldemar. It's time for Dinner."

The two stood up. Kurt held out his arm, and his grandfather took it. They slowly walked into the house. Everyone converged in the dining room.

 

The entire pack plus the ancients crowded into the dining room, grabbing food and then sitting.

Kurt, Blaine, Derek and Stiles were sitting together along one side.

Across sat Van Helsing and Waldemar.

Waldemar looked at the four boys, "There will be a time where you four will have to go home to Transylvania."

The four stared at him, but he continued. "Kurt and Blaine have to be introduced as our heirs. We have to prove the saying has come to pass."

Van Helsing nodded. "You don't have to move there anytime soon, boys. But we do have to to it. I'd suggest the whole pack go, for safety and because it shows strength."

Talia looked over from her seat near Derek, "It's a smart move. I'm sure nobody would argue a trip to Europe."

The whole table nodded in agreement with Talia. Derek looked over his mates, "It makes sense. We do have to fulfill the saying."

Kurt sighed. Blaine looked at him, "It's up to you, love."

Kurt looked at him, "Let's do it. Courage, right?"

The other three nodded at him. Stiles smirked, "Maybe we'll even learn something new."

Derek and Blaine rolled their eyes while Kurt grinned.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end. 
> 
> Will take prompts if anybody wants to know anything related to this story. But For now, it is finished.


	27. A note.

Am working on the sequel.. Forever Bound.   
First chapter is up. Will work on the story and it will be posted as I complete it.   
Any ideas are welcome. 

Hope Everyone enjoys the next installment of this series.


End file.
